HEIRS KYUMIN VERSION
by kyuhyunkim73
Summary: cho kyuhyun anak haram keluarga cho yang di asingkan ke amerika bertemu dengan sungmin pemuda manis namun misterius, ketika cinta datang di antara keduanya sanggupkah mereka bertahan/melawan shim changmin mantan sahabat kyuhyun yang juga mencintai sungmin/melawan seohyun tunangan kyuhyun/melawan keluarga cho dan dunia yang menentang cinta mereka? -post ulang krn sempet di hapus ff
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ;mereka semua milih tuhan dan keluarga hyunie Cuma minjem nama aja **

**Sumarry ; cho kyuhyun anak haram keluarga cho yang di asingkan ke amerika bertemu dengan sungmin seorang pemuda manis namun misterius, ketika cinta datang di antara keduanya dapatkah mereka bertahan? Melawan shim changmin yang juga mencintai sungmin/ melawan seohyun tunangan kyuhyun/ melawan keluarga cho dan dunia yang menentang cinta mereka.**

**Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ TYPO'S , YAOI , CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI DRAKOR HEIRS YANG DI PERANKAN LEE MINHO TAPI TENTU SAJA SEDIKIT BERBEDA DARI ASLINYA KARNA INI YAOI**

* * *

**AMERIKA**

Di sebuah pantai hollywod yang menjadi surga bagi para peselancar dunia ,terlihat seorang pemuda tampan keturunan korea dengan mahir dan menawannya ,berselelancar melawan ombak.

Setelah beberapa jam puas berselancar pemuda tampan itu segera membilas tubuhnya di bilik toilet , juga mengganti pakaian renangnya dengan kaos v-nick berwarna biru dan celana jens di atas paha ia juga memakai topi biru yang sengaja di taruh menghadap belakang kepalanya.

Lalu dengan pelan ia duduk di kursi dekat tepi pantai, secara tidak sengaja ingatannya kembali memperlihatkan sebuah kenangan masa lalu di mana ia belum di asingkan ke amerika , sebuah kenangan yang coba di lupakannya.

**Flash back.**

**Kyuhyun pov.**

Tepat di hari sebelum aku pergi ke amerika , hyungku mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan yang begitu sederhana,singkat, dan jujur. Ia mengatakan semua itu di beranda kamarku.

Dua orang pemuda tampan sedang berhadap hadapan, akan tetapi salah satu pemuda yang lebih muda menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berani menatap pemuda yang tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

''belajar? Kau tak perlu bersusah susah payah , bahasa inggris ? jika menyebalkan jangan kau lakukan , hidup saja seperti yang kau inginkan tak perlu khawatir bahkan berpikir , dan jika memungkinkan jangan kembali lagi '' ucap hyungku dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Dan saat itu aku baru mengerti kenapa appa dan hyung menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan study sma ke amerika, karna aku tidak datang ke sini untuk belajar melainkan di buang.

**And flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di salah satu cafe kyuhyun duduk bersama teman amerikanya sambil menceritakan sedikit kebenaran mengenai ia yang di buang ke amerika oleh keluarganya.

''want more?''(**mau lagi?)** ucap seorang pelayan pria ramah kyuhyun tidak membalasnya tapi ia kembali menyodorkan gelas yang sudah kosong untuk di isi cooffe.

''did not you blame theme? Your brother who hates you , your mother who gave birt to you , or your father who was never on your side"**(kau tidak menyalahkan mereka? Kakak mu yang membencimu ,ibumu yang melahirkan mu , atau ayah mu yang tak pernah berpihak padamu).**

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari daniel teman amerikanya ,ia hanya memandang lurus ketepi pantai

''bahkan untuk sekedar menyalahkan seseorang pun aku sudah terlalu lelah'' batin kyuhyun yang memandang kosong ke arah pantai.

00000kihyunaiesme0000

**Di lain tempat seoul ,Bengkel motor**

Di dalam bengkel itu terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dan tinggi bak model tengah melihat lihat motor sport miliknya yang telah di modif semakin keren oleh bengkel langganannya.

''knalpot , lampu sein , kursi , pegangan , lampu semua seperti yang kau pesan '' ucap seorang ajhussi pada seorang pemuda yang melihat motor sport dengan warna merah miliknya sudah selesai di modif.

''karena semua onderdil ini kulitas langka , dan terlebih lagi mereka semua barang impor maka..-'' ujar ajhussi itu sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya.

''semahal harga nya ,kau juga dapat untungkan ?'' ujar pemuda tampan itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari motor sport miliknya.

''aih ... bukan maksudku meragukan uangmu changmin-ah tapi kau adalah pelanggan setia , aku juga mengganti rantai tarik , dan menyetel ketegangannya'' ucap ajhussi tadi menimpali.

''apa kau memberi tauku kalau kau meminta persetujuan dengan uang ku?''ujar changmin sedikit sinis.

''bukan , bukan begitu'' ujar ajhussi itu sedikit panik mendengar nada sinis dari changmin.

Kring ...

''ayam yang kalian pesan sudah datang'' ucap pengantar pesanan dengan gaya tomboy nya berteriak.

''yah .. kalian berikan uang padanya '' ucap bos bengkel pada karyawannya.

''yhe '' ucap salah seorang karyawannya menjawab.

''semuanya 16,100 won'' ucap gadis itu setelah menaruh pesanan di meja pada salah seorang karyawan.

''kenapa ada 100 wonnya ? apa kau mau membeli permen'' tanya karyawan tersebut dengan nada menggoda.

''ini kembaliannya ,berikan bonnya pada ku'' ucap gadis itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

''Sepertinya pekerja paruh waktu yang cantik , pelajar SMA?'' tanya salah seorang karyawan lagi sambil menyerahkan uangnya pada gadis itu.

''Bonnya ada di dalam kotak'' ucap gadis itu sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya , mengabaikan pertanyaan salah seorang karyawan barusan.

''kapan kerja paruh waktu mu selesai?'' tanya salah seorang ajhussi yang berbadan tambun ikut ikutan menggoda gadis tomboy yang manis dan cantik ini.

''karuskah oppa membawamu naik sepeda motor'' goda ajhussi berbadan kurus.

''aniyo , berikan uangnya padaku'' ucap gadis itu datar.

''jangan begitu dingin, oppa akan menjemput mu pulang kerja , ottokhe?''ujar ajhussi kurus lagi.

''huh'' gadis itu mendengus sambil memutar matanya

''ajhussi jangan menggodaku , aku bisa memukul mu sekarang juga''ujar gadis itu dingin

''yah .. kenapa gadis cantik seperti mu kasar sekali'' ujar ajhussi kurus itu semakin kurang ajar ia bahkan berani mencolek dagu gadis itu.

Buk

''mianhe ajhussi ... kau salah jika mengira aku seorang gadis '' ucap gadis yang ternyata pemudaa itu setelah memukul ajhussi yang mencolek dirinya.

''mwo'' teriakan kaget keluar dari beberapa karyawan yang berada di sekitar pemuda itu tidak percaya.

Bagaimana mau percaya lihat saja penampilannya seragam kerja berwarna orange yang agak kebesaran,kulit putih tanpa noda , tinggi badan yang seperti gadis di dukung badan mungil dengan wajah imut dan cantik , belum lagi rambutnya yang panjang mencapai tengkuk dengan poni miring ke kanan yang sedikit menutupi matanya yang bulat siapa sih yang mau percaya bahwa dia pemuda.

''cukup basa-basinya berikan uang itu sekarang juga ajhussi, atau kau mau aku memukul mu lagi'' ujar pemuda itu kesal.

Dengan terburu-buru seorang ajhussi tambun memberikan uangnya ,yang langsung membuwat pemuda itu pergi dengan sedikit berlari-lari.

Melihat kejadian tadi changmin yang sedikit tertarik pada gadis yang ternyata pemuda itu lumayan kecewa.

00000kihyunaiesme00000

**Kona beans **

Pemuda yang tadi menjadi pengantar ayam terlihat sedang bekerja jadi pelayan cafe di kona beans.

Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri seorang pemuda lain yang duduk di salah satu meja.

''begitu banyak cafe di seoul kenapa kau harus datang kema-'' ucapan pemuda tadi langsung terpotong begitu pemuda yang ia hampiri menyodorkan payung.

''mwo? ''ujar sungmin bingung.

''ketika kau pulang dari sini hujan akan turun''ucap pemuda itu malas.

Dengan tersenyum kecil pemuda yang di kira gadis tadi mengambil payung yang di sodorkan padanya lalu duduk di hadapan pemuda tadi.

''jika kau memberikan ini padaku ,bagaimana dengan pacarmu? Lagi pula apa kau lupa aku ini seorang pria'' ujar sungmin.

Srett

Dengan membuka jasnya dan menaruh di atas kepala pemuda tadi berkata dengan sok cooll.

''victoria selalu hidup seperti artis di film''ujarnya santai dan tersenyum kecil.

''cih sok keren '' cibir pemuda manis itu.

'' jadi kau harus cepat punya pacar biar aku tidak selalu menghawatirkan mu lagi lee sungmin'' ujar pemuda tadi pada pemuda manis yang bernama lee sungmin.

''apa kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk sekedar mencari pacar? '' ujar sungmin sinis.

'' yah . . . memang berapa kerja paruh waktu yang kau lakukan?hingga sekedar mencari pacar saja tidak bisa'' tanya pemuda itu.

''mau bagaimana lagi satu-satunya surga yang di berikan padaku adalah kerja paruh waktu'' ujar sungmin santai.

'' sungminie untuk apa kau hidup susah-susah begini jika kau bisa kembali pada kelu-''.

''jangan bahas masalah itu lagi **Nichkun **''jika nada yang di gunakan sungmin sudah berubah menjadi dingin ia terpaksa bungkam atau sungmin tidak mau bicara lagi padanya.

''nichkun buck jangan menatapnya seperti itu! '' ucap suara wanita kesal dari belakang mereka.

''kau sudah datang?'' ucap nichkun dengan senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya sembari menarik kursi untuk di duduki victoria.

''kupikir aku sudah memberi taumu untuk berhenti mencoba merayu pacar ku'' ucap victoria sinis dan kesal pada sungmin.

''ahh sebegitu mempesonanya kah aku hingga mampu membuat nichkun merubah orentasinya'' ucap sungmin dengan nada santai nan menyebalkan.

''aku tidak bilang kau begitu mempesona hingga mampu merubah orientasi nichun!'' teriak victoria sambil cemberut.

''begitu ?, tapi kau sangat cantik jadi berhentilah cemburu tidak jelas padaku , kalian mau pesan atau mau pergi '' ujar sungmin tanpa sopan santun.

''huh .. daebak bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan tamu seperti ini? Servis di sini benar-benar parah'' ucap victoria menyindir.

''oh .. tidak ,aku ketahuan''ujar sungmin dengan nada main-main.

''ish .. nichkun ayo pergi , kau mau berangkat besok , jadi menghabiskan waktu di sini itu sia-sia'' ucap victoria kesal sembari berdiri.

Sungmin menatap penuh tanda tanya pada nickhun begitu mendengar kata kata victoria.

''kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?''tanya sungmin.

''tunggu – sebentar saja'' ucapan nichun terpotong karna victoria sudah membekap mulutnya lebih dulu.

''tidak! Jangan beritahu diya! Jangan berithu diya !Hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang boleh tau , kajja kita pergi '' ujar victoria yang langsung menarik nichun namun baru beberapa langkah.

''tunggu , aku menyuruhmu memakai dasar kemeja merah sebagai perkembangan mode , sudah ku bilang padamu itu konsep jingle-bell musim panas '' ujar victoria setelah sadar apa yang di kenakan nichun adalah kemeja warna putih.

''ini merah'' ucap nickhun sembari menunjuk sepatunya.

''ini bukan merah , ini merah gelap! Kau ini benar-benar tak tertolong. Sudahlah Ayo pergi '' ujar victoria kesal sembari menghentak hentak kan high hils nya.

''maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu '' ujar nickhun dengan menoleh ke belakang pada sungmin.

''kita bukan tamu jangan minta maaf''protes victoria.

''kalau begitu aku akan sms pada sungmin''.

'' jangan berani kau lakukan itu atau aku akan benar-benar marah'' ucap victoria sembari menyeret nickhun keluar dari kona beans , meninggalkan sungmin yang hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah pasangan ababil di depannya.

''aku benci lee sungmin , benar-benar membencinya,sangat membencinya '' ujar victoria yang masih kesal pada sungmin.

''jangan berkata begitu '' ucap nickhun sembari tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan victoria.

''aku bahkan lebih membencinya setelah kau berkata seperti itu ''rengut victoria tidak terima.

''dia hanya namja miskin , kotor tapi dia meremehkan ku ,dan juga tidak terintimidasi dengan ku ,ia bahkan mengetahui semua masa kecilmu yang tidak ku ketahui lee sungmin membuwatku kesal'' ujar victoria mara-marah tidak jelas.

''jika kau kesal kau akan bertambah tua , dan jangan menyebutnya namja miskin kau bisa terkejut nanti jika mengetahui dia siapa''nasehat nickhun.

''hari ini aku tidak bisa tidak kesal ,lagipula masa bodoh dengan identitas sungmin yang aku tau dia itu miskin'' ucap victoria sembari melipatkan tangan di depan dada.

''aigooo'' ucap nickhun sembari mengacak pelan rambut victoria.

''jangan merusak rambut indah kuu!'' ucap victoria menepis pelan tangan nickhun dari kepalanya.

''lee sungmin dan aku hanya berteman , ia bahkan telah menjadi temanku selama setengah hidup ku ''ujar nickhun dengan seyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

''cih mana ada remaja laki-laki yang begitu memperhatikan teman laki-lakinya ,meski terpaksa harus akui dia cantik dan manis kau jangan jatuh cinta padanya atau aku akan membunuhnya arrachi '' ujar victoria dengan melototkan matanya dan pergi dari hadapan nickhun yang mengejarnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

00000kihyunaiesme000000

**Mansion cho ,Di dapur**

Salah seorang maid paru baya tampak sibuk membuwat minuman.

''nyonya cho bilang dia menginginkan minumannya'' ujar salah seorang maid yang menepuk pelan punggung maid paru baya yang tadi membuwat jus.

''ah , dia begitu histeris jadi ber hati-hatilah sepertinya putranya di amerika tidak menjawab telphone nya'' ujar maid itu memperingati maid paruh baya tadi.

Yang di tanggapi dengan senyum kecil oleh maid paru baya tersebut lalu pergi menuju ruang makan.

''cmonn , kenapa tidak kau angkat? wae? Hah ... '' desah nyonya cho kesal begitu mendengar suara operator lagi dan menduduk kan dirinya di kursi dan mula mencicipi sup yang di buwat hongja bibi paruh baya itu.

''kenapa dengan supnya?kau tidak bisa bicara bahkan merasakan makanan . **sebenarnya apa gunanya mulutmu**'' ujar nyonya cho sinis dan juga sedikit membentak pada bibi hongja.

Bibi hongja mulai menulis di buku memonya

**Aku akan menyiapkannya lagi . **tulisnya.

''butuh waktu lama , bawa pergi'' ujar nyonya cho angkuh.

''sangjangnim sudah pulang '' lapor salah seorang maid.

''sudah? I-ini apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?(sembari mengangkat gelas wine yang di minumnya)''ujar heechul sedikit panik langsung meminum winenya kembali.

''dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya '' tambah maid itu yang membuwat heechul mengeluarkan wine yang sudah di minumnya ke dalam gelas lagi.

''kenapa kau selalu menyampaikan pesan paling penting belakang , kau sengaja melakukannya agar aku tertangkap basa? '' ujar heechul sembari tersenyum paksa pada maid itu.

''menikmati makan malam dengan wine apa aku tidak di perkenankatn untuk menikmatinya?''ujar heechul yang mau meminum winenya kembali..

Tapi baru ia dekatkan gelas wine ke bibirnya , bibi hongja sudah merebutnya dan menumpahkannya ke dalam mangkuk sup juga melap bibirnya dengan tisu setelahnya menyembunyikan gelas wine di balik seragam yang di kenakannya.

''ajhumma apa kau sudah gila'' bentak heechul marah.

Klek

Bersamaan dengan itu seorang pemuda dewasa berumur sekitar 27 tahun memasuki ruang makan.

''kau sudah pulang , sudah makan malam? '' tanya heechul dengan senyuman ramah pada pemuda tersebut

''aku telat makan siang''.jawab pemuda itu datar.

''ai itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu lainkali-''.

''hari ini siapa yang membersihkan kamarku?'' potong sekaligus tanya pemuda itu datar.

''aku'' ucap maid yang tadi melapor pada heechul.

''bersih kan lagi , juga bawakan aku segelas air keruang bacaku '' ucapnya datar dan dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

''ajhumma pergi ke ruang bawah tanah dan ambilkan wine yang sama juga gelas yang baru ke kamar ku '' perintah heechul dengan nada angkuh.

''**seharusnya** **kau memakan makan malam mu lebih banyak - tulis bibi hongja di kertas.**

''ajhumma .. jika aku harus menelan makananku , bahkan setelah aku di perlakukan seperti ini itu akan membuktikan bahwa aku hanyalah seorang simpanan , jika sesuatu seperti ini terjadi ,seorang istri yang sebenarnya tidak akan mampu menelan sebutir nasipun! buang semuanya'' ujar heechul sambil tersenyum angkuh dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

''**mau kau telan makananmu atau tidak seorang simpanan tetaplah seorang simpanan , seorang simpanan yang menelan makanannya lebih baik dari pada seorang simpanan yang meneguk anggur'' **batin bibi hongja.

00000kihyunaiesme000000

**Rumah sungmin**

''bibi apa kau mendapat makanan ini dari nyonya cho lagi?'' tanya sungmin.

'' **hem .. makanlah minie** " ucap bibi hongja dengan bahasa isyarat.

''bibi bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tak membawa pulang makanan yang di berikan nyonya cho'' ucap sungmin dengan nada tidak senang.

''**maafkan bibi minie , bibi hanya ingin kau bisa makan enak**''sesal bibi hongja dengan raut sedih yang kentara di wajahnya.

''hah .. sudahlah bibi tidak perlu di bahas '' ujar sungmin lelah.

''**besok kau pulang jam berapa minie? Bisakah kau pergi ke bank** ''.

''untuk apa bibi menyuruhku pergi ke bank?".

''**bibi ingin mengirimkan uang pada sungjin ,kirim semua uang itu padanya'' **ujar hongja sembari menyerakan buku tabungan pada sungmin.

''mwo ? 8,300,000 won untuk apa bibi mengirim seluruh tabungan bibi pada sungjin apa ia terkena masalah''.

''**sungjin akan menikah , aku mengirim seluruh uang itu agar ia bisa membeli setidaknya peralatan rumah tangga** ''.

''kalau begitu biar aku langsung yang menyerahkan uang itu pada sungjin bibi'' ujar sungmin antusias.

''**kau mau pergi ke amerika?**''.

''iya bibi tenag saja aku pasti akan memberikan uang itu pada sungjin langsung bi , bibi tidak boleh melarangku arrasso '' ujar sungmin yang melihat bibi hongja bersiap protes.

00000kihyunaiesme00000

Di sebuah kamar mewah nan elegant , tampak terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik sedang menatap putri tunggalnya.

''kau akan bermigrasi? '' tanya yeoja paruh baya .

Begitu melihat putrinya sibuk kesana kemari memilih pakaian yang akan di bawahnya ke amerika .

''emhh .. '' gumam yeoja cantik itu , untuk menjawab pertanyaan ummanya sembari mengambil foto pertunangannya yang terdapat di atas meja dan memasukkan foto itu ke dalam koper.

''haruskah kau yang pergi? Tak bisakah dia yang datang? '' tanya sang umma dengan nada angkuh.

''memang kenapa? Sudahlah umma jangan mengurusiku lebih baik cetak saja undangan pernikahanmu dengan bangsawan shim itu dan berikan padaku besok , karna aku akan memberikan undangan pernikahanmu pada tunanganku '' ucap yeoja cantik dengan nada tak perduli

''aku tau kau tidak senang dengan pernikahan kami, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk meyakinkanmu'' ujar ummanya datar.

''huh .. sebenarnya apa yang umma sukai dari appa changmin? Umma juga sudah tau rumor tentang dia , dia bahkan main tangan kapanpun dia marah! '' ujar yeoja cantik itu kesal.

''sebaiknya kau kembali berkemas umma ada mitting malam ini dan sampaikan salam umma pada calon menantuku '' ucap sang umma angkuh sembari mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar putri tunggalnya.

''cih .. menyebalkan sekali '' desah yeoja cantik itu kesal , dan tanpa mau ambil pusing lagi segera menghubungi tunangannya yang ada di amerika.

.

.

.

.

Di amerika atau lebih tepatnya california , di sebuah mansion mewah nan indah yang terdapat di pegunungan amerika dengan pemandangan super indah, di salah satu kamarnya terdapat pemuda tampan yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang king size.

Cklekk

Suara pintu yang terdengar hanya membuat kyuhyun mlirik malas.

''marcus cho wake was someone called '' ujar daniel teman yang menginap di mansionnya sembari memperlihatkan sebuah handphone berwarna biru langit.

''hn thanks '' ucap kyuhyun pelan setelah daniel melempar ponsel ke arahnya yang untuk saja memiliki refleks cepat , begitu ia melihat id nama yang menghubunginya dengan malas di biarkannya telphone itu berdering terus tanpa berniat mengangkat.

''you do not want to answer it? The called ringing long enough''(kau tak mau menjawabnya? Telphone itu sudah cukup lama berdering) tanya daniel bingung.

''i do not know who's calling, the fiance whether he was about to enter rapidly , whether he is already on a plane or even have been here i don't care ''(tidak , aku sudah tau siapa yang memanggil, itu tunanganku entah dia sudah mau masuk pesawat , entah dia sudah ada di pesawat atau bahkan telah ada di sini aku tidak perduli).

''you do not look happy whit it all? ''(kau terlihat tidak senang denagn itu semua?)tanya daniel heran.

''of course , i'm thinking of the fiance should be how we have fun? ''(tentu saja, dari pada aku memikirkan tunanganku sebaiknya kita bersenang senang saja bagaimana? ) tawar kyuhyun .

''of course why not '' ucap daniel senang, mereka berduapun memutuskan pergi ke pantai yang sering mereka kunjungi sembari membawa papan selancar.

000000kihyunaiesme00000

Sebuah pesawat jurusan korea-amerika telah mendarat dengan sempurna di bandara amerika california. Dari semua orang yang keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negri terlihat pemuda manis yang celinguk kesana kemari persis seperti anak hilang.

''excuse me what a swett sister you lost? ''(permisi adik manis apa kau tersesat) tanya pramugari bandara ramah pada sungmin.

mendengar hal itu kontan saja membuat sungmin kesal bukan main dengan bibir terpot lucu juga pipi di gembungkan dan tangan yang di silangkan di depan dada sungmin menjawab.

''yah .. do not be calling me because i am a swett boy and i reached seventeen years so i'm not a kid anymore '' teriak sungmin marah namun bukan terlihat menyeramkan justru teriakan marahnya membuat ia semakin imut.

''ah ... sorry then i guess you're little boy who is looking for his parents '' ucap pramugari itu menyesal dan menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi chabby sungmin yang masih di gembungkan lucu dengan mata yang di buat melotot imut.

Ah . .ah . . . ah , kau tidak bisa menyalahkan pramugari itu juga sungminie jika pramugari itu telah mengira kau gadis kecil yang tersesat dan sedang mencari orang tuanya lihat saja pakaian yang kau kenakan.

Kaos berwarna putih polos di padu switter berwarna pink lembut yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungilmu .**check**

Poni hitam lurus yang di ikat ke atas menggunakan ikat rambut dengan gambar kelinci berwarna pink .**check**

Celana pendek selutut berwarna putih .**check**

Sepatu kets berwarna pink dengan garis putih di setiap sisinya.**check**

Ransel juga koper yang berwarna pink bergambar lucu .**check**

Wajah polos yang celingak celinguk seperti anjing yang minta di pungut juga kulit putih bersih tanpa noda dan kadar kemanisan melewati batas . **check.**

Jika penampilan dan juga tingkah yang benar benar tidak meyakinkan sebagai pemuda berumur 17 tahun di dukung pakaian yang lebih umumnya di pakai yeoja juga motif lucu di tas dan kopernya , hah ... menurut author saja jelas sudah meragukan gendermu sungminie#plakk di tabok sungminie

''ish ... menyebalkan '' gerutu sungmin kesal sembari berlalu dari hadapan pramugari yang menurutnya menyebalkan menuju pintu keluar bandara.

Ketika tiba di luar bandara, ada seorang gadis cantik berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegang telfond di telinga.

''ah tentu saja aku sudah bertemu dengannya ia bertambah tinggi dan kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan , eumh umma tau teriknya california kan , tentu saja kyuhyun datang umma fikir aku sendirian?ah dia sedang memasukkan koper '' ucap gadis itu anggun.

Mendengar percakapan yeoja cantik itu membuat sungmin mulai memperhatikan sekitar dan tidak melihat siapapun kecuali namja paruh baya yang mengangkat koper yeoja itu kemobil , sepertinya yeoja itu telah berbohong pada ummanya , kontan saja hal itu membuat sungmin tersenyum geli merasa lucu sendiri.

''tentu saja kyuhyun bilang aku cantik umma '' ucap yeoja itu yang kini tengah memperhatikan sungmin yang tengah tertawa kecil dengan tatapan angkuh, di lihatnya sungmin semakin tertawa dan tersenyum senyum sendiri sepertinya ia tau apa yang membuat yeoja kecil? itu tertawa dan tersenyum sendiri.

''hemhh kutelfond lagi begitu aku sampai di hotel '' ucap yeoja itu sembari mematikan panggilan telfondnya, dan menghampiri sungmin yang langsung menghentikan tawa kecilnya.

''yha dangsin-eun geogi iss-eossda'' ( hei kau yang ada di sana) ucap yeoja itu tiba tiba , membuat sungmin yang berniat langsung pergi langsung terdiam di tempat.

''ku lihat kau tertawa, apa yang kau tertawakan? '' tanya yeoja itu angkuh setelah berdiri berhadap hadapan dengan sungmin.

''e to , sore wa nanideshita ka?watashi wanihon kara kita nda '' (uh , apa itu tadi? Sku dari jepang) ucap sungmin dengan mimik muka yang pura pura bingung

''anata wa watashi ga iu toki ni nihonjin ni natte inai koto o anata ni furi o suru badai 'dangsin-eun geogi iss-eossda ''(jika kau mau berpura-pura kau itu orang jepang kau takkan menoleh ketika aku berkata'**kau yang disana**')

''watashi wa jissai ni wa nakatta''(bukankah aku benar? )tanya yeoja itu begitu melihat wajah sungmin yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

''sumimasen ''( maafkan aku ) ucap sungmin sembari terburu buru berniat pergi.

''YHA '' teriak yeoja itu hingga membuat sungmin mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan pelan juga tampang masam setengah mati membalik kan tubuhnya menghadap yeoja itu.

''kenapa kau tertawa? '' tanya yeoja itu dengan nada angkuh

''aku tidak tertawa , hanya saja apa yang kau katakan di telphone dengan apa yang ku lihat berbeda'' bantah sungmin sembari menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan memasng wajah polos dan tak bersalah.

''apa kau perlu ikut campur urusanku? '' tanya yeoja itu sinis dan terlihat kesal

''aniyo sudah kubilang tadi aku tidak menertawakanmu itu hanya simpati 'jadi bukan hanya aku saja yang tidak di sambut di sini, itu saja '' ucap sungmin jujur sembari mempoutkan bibirnya sedih.

''mwo? '' ucap yeoja itu bingung.

''aku minta maaf karena berpura pura menjadi orang jepang kalau begitu '' ucapsungmin tulus sembari sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan berlalu dari hadapan yeoja itu begitu saja.

Tanpa di ketahui sungmin expresi angkuh yeoja tadi telah bebrubah menjadi keruh begitu ia membenarkan ucapan sungmin tadi dalam hati.

''nona seohyun apa ada masalah? '' tanya supir pribadinya.

''tidak , bukakan saja pintunya '' ujar yeoja yang ternyata bernama seohyun kembali angkuh sembari memasuki mobil mewahnya.

00000kihyunaiesme00000

Ketika matahari tengah bersinar dengan panasnya kyuhyun masih asyik berselancar mengikuti hempasan ombak, sesekali kekanan juga ke kiri menggerakkan papan renangnya(yang hyunie gak tau itu apa).

Sedangkan di tepi pantai daniel tengah bersenang senang bersama para gadis amerika dengan tubuh bak model juga wajah cantik mereka.

''hey do you have time tonight? ''(hei kau punya waktu malam ini)tanya daniel pada para wanita di sampingnya.

''indeed why? ''( memang kenapa) tanya para wanita itu penasaran.

''there will be a party at the residence marcus '' teriak daniel gembira yang di sambut pekikan senang dari semua gadis di sampingnya.

"You're going to get there?"(kau akan kesana?) tanya salah satu dari mereka.

''of course i'll be there "(tentu saja aku akan kesana) teriak daniel lagi dengan senang sembari mengobrol dengan semua gadis di sampingnya.

Tidak jauh dari tepi pantai di mana kyuhyun dan teman temannya berada, sungmin dengan wajah polos dan gembira.

''wah ... jinja ternyata aku benar benar ada di luar negri '' pekiknya gembira persis seperti anak kecil yang di berikan mainan lihat saja mata bulat yang berbinar binar senang sembari memandang ke tepi pantai.

Namun saat ia sedang asik asiknya melihat ke tepi pantai , seorang pemuda tampan juga topless memamerkan abs yang terbentuk dengan sexynya sungmin saja yang melihat itu hanya mampu membulatkan mata kelincinya.

''wah ... pemuda itu tampan sekali '' ujarnya tampa sadar dengan expresi berbinar binar juga pipi merona tanpa sadar.

''ish lee sungmin pabbo dia itu sama sama namja sepertimu kenapa terpana begitu '' rutuknya sembari memukul mukul kepalanya pelan.

Sedangkan pemuda yang menurut sungmin sexy tengah di \hampiri seorang gadis tinggi dan langsing juga wajah yang cantik dengan rambut pirang menawannya memaki bikini biru muda.

''marcus you were great once when surfing '' ucap gadis itu sembari berjalan sedekat mungkin dengan marcus a.k.a kyuhyun.

''trims '' ujar kyuhyun dengan senyum casanofanya.

Dari samping sungmn dapat mendengar sedikit percakapan mereka , dan hal itu entah kenapa membuatnya merengut lucu, persisi seperti orang cemburu dan dengan kesal sungmin pergi dari tempat itu.

Entah itu suatu takdir atau kebetulan semata tepat ketika sungmin akan membalikkan badannya kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sungmin dan beberapa saat langsung terdiam

''**manis''**batin kyuhyun saking terpesonanya tanpa sadar ketika sungmin mulai melangkah menjauh kyuhyun segera akan berlari menyusulnya , sebelum daniel dan beberapa temannya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membuatnya tidak dapat mengejar pemuda manis itu.

.

.

.

0000kihyunaiesme0000

Dengan bingung sembari sesekali melihat peta yang ada di tangannya sungmin akhirnya menemukan alamat sungjin , rumah itu cukup besar dan nyaman untuk di tinggali ,,dengan semangat membara di ketuknya pintu rumah itu dengan keras.

''sungjin-ah ini hyung , bisakah kau bukan pintunya '' teriak sungmin lagi.

Hingga ia melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian berantakan keluar dari rumah itu,wajahnya telah basa oleh air mata juga riasannya yang tampak kacau.

''mau apa kau kesini '' tanya wanita itu dengan bahasa korea yang terbata bata.

''aku ingin mencari adikku sungjin '' ucap sungmin dengan nada taku takut.

''sungjin tidak ada , pergilah cari dia diluaran sana mungkin dia sedang bersama gadis gadis itu '' teriak wanita itu yang dengan kasar menutup pintu rumahnya di depan wajah sungmin.

Melihat hal itu dengan lagkah lesu dan sedikit kesal sungmin pergi dari rumah itu menuju cafe tempat sungjin bekerja.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah cafe yang tampak tenang dan pemandangan pantainya yang bagus , kyuhyun duduk di sana seorang diri sambil termenung dan sesekali tampak terlihat menulis sesuatu di sebuah di i-padnya.

''apa yang kau tulis di sana? '' tanya pelayan namja yang pernah di lihatnya di cafe ini waktu itu.

''ini tugas sekolah ,esei '' jawab kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar i-ped.

''kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mengerjakan tugas '' ucap pemuda itu sembari menuangkan secangkir coffe pada gelas kyuhyun yang telah kosong.

''itu karena aku terlihat seperti tidak mengerjakannya , karena itu aku mengerjakannya '' ucap kyuhyun tetap terlihat tenang dan santai.

''untuk sipa kau mengerjakannya, untuk songsaengnim?'' tanya pemuda itu lagi.

''hn terima kasih untuk coffenya '' ucap kyuhyun yang seperti tolakan secara halus untuk membiarkannya sendiri.

''emh .. jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil aku '' ucap pemuda itu ramah sembari mulai melangkah ke arah para gadis yang meminta di tuangkan coffe.

Ketika pemuda tadi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang kini telah melamun kan banyak hal, dan kembali menulis esainya di layar i-pad

**Kyuhyun , pov**

Sejenak aku kembali memikirkan pertanyaan dari pelayan cafe tadi , untuk siapa aku mengerjakan tugas ini?, dan yang terlintas dalam fikiranku adalah ucapan hyungku yang memberitahuku untuk tidak melakukan semuanya dengan susah payah berpikir.

Untuk bebrapa lama aku terus berkutat dengan esai yang di berikan profesorku hingga akhirya dapat ku selesaikan dengan baik , dan ketika itu aku kembali melihatnya yeoja dengan switer pink dan poni yang di ikat ke atas yang sempat membuatku tertarik tengah berdiri di depan cafe.

Ada dengan expresinya? Kenapa matanya tampak berkaca kaca sembari memandang ke arah cafe tempatku berada penasaran ku ikuti arah tatapannya yang tepat ke arah pelayan laki laki yang menawariku coffe tadi.

**Kyuhyun pov, off**

'' kau ada waktu malam ini? '' tanya seorang wanita sexy pada pemuda yang di tatap sungmin.

''waktu? '' tanya pemuda itu

''yah waktu , aku memerlukan waktu bersamamu di atas ranjang '' ucap yeoja itu menggoda sembari mengelus pipi pelayan tadi lembut.

''dalam mimpimu '' balas pelayan tadi sembari menepis pelan tangan wanita itu dan berlalu melewatinya begitu saja.

''oh ayolah apa aku harus memohon padamu sayang '' ucap wanita itu lagi sembari mengejar pelayan tadi.

Sungmin melihat pelayan tadi dngan mata berkaca kaca dan expresi sedih dengan bibir yang di gigit untuk meredam isak tangis yang siap keluar, tentu expresi sungmin dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas oleh kyuhyun yang tengah memandang ke arahnya.

''kau mau ku tambah kopimu? '' tanya pelayan laki laki tadi kembali menawarkan coffe pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya tapi pelayan tadi telah menuangkan coffe ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong , akan tetapi melihat pandangan kyuhyun yang lurus ke arah samping kaca membuat pelayan tadi dengan penasaran dan mulai mengikuti arah pandangan kyuhyun.

Dan saat itu ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tempat coffe di atas meja sembari terbelalak kaget , kyuhyun yang mendengar suara benda jatuh segera menoleh kearah pelayan tadi dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Pelayan tadi segera keluar dari cafe dengan terburu buru menuju tempat sungmin berdir.

''sungmin hyung '' panggil pemuda tadi begitu tiba di hadapan sungmin.

Bisa di lihatnya wajah sungmin yang telah basa oleh air mata , dengan bibir yang di gigit untuk meredam suara isakkan yang siap keluar kapan saja.

''apa yang terjadi hyung? Untuk apa kau disini? Lalu bagaimana denagan umma/'' tanya pelayan tadi bertubi tubi.

''umma? Umma –neun bisa bisanya kata 'umma' keluar dari mulutmu sekarang'' bentak sungmin keras.

''hyung kapan kau datang? , klau seharusnya menghubungiku '' ucap pelayan tadi berpura pura tidak perduli dengan bentakkan keras sungmin yang jelas jelas di tunjukkan untuknya.

''aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu tapi aku tidak bisa, kau bilang kau kuliah dini? '' tanya sungmin dengan nada yang kembali tinggi.

''hyung kau dengar dari siapa aku bekerja di sini ? '' tanya pelayan tadi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''siapa yang kau makasud 'siapa" , tentu saja dari orang yang tinggal bersamamu '' pekik sungmin dengan air mata yang kembali menetes dari matanya.

''hyung kau pergi kerumahku ? '' tanya pelayan tadi dengan nada tinggi.

''tentu saj , kau tinggal di amerika bukan hanya untuk bersenang senang dengan para gadis kan?apa kau tidak tau jika bibi bekerja dengan susah payah untuk menghidupimu disini BODOH '' teriak sungmin marah dengan isak tangis yang tidak sanggup lagi di tahannya.

Tanpa perduli dengan teriakan itu dan juga isak tangis sungmin , pelayan tadi segera merebut koper sungmin dan membukanya untuk menemukan uang yang mungkin saja di bawa hyungnya.

''dimana uangnya '' teriak pelan tadi sembari mengeluarkan barang barang sungmin.

''cha sungjin'' bentak sungmin.

''hyung kau selalu melindungiku kan? Jadi lindungi aku sekali lagi '' ucap sungjin sembai membawa uang yang ia temukan dalam koper sungmin , dan segera pergi menjauh tanpa sempat di kejar lagi oleh sungmin.

''sungjin-ah dorawa yah cha sungjin '' teriak sungmin di sela sela isak tangisnya ketika ia berpikir untuk mengejar sungjin, ada satu hal yang di ingatnya bahwa barang barang yang ada dalam kopernya telah di keluarkan sungjin.

Kyuhyun melihatnya , tanpa berniat membantu atau menenangkan yeoja yang membuatnya tertarik ia hanya bisa melihat sungmin yang tidak berhenti menangis, ia hanya terus memandangi yeoja yang terisak pilu hingga daniel membuat keributan di sampingnya.

''(pesta ini akan menarik , ayo pergi! Jessi bilang ia akn datang ke pestamu marcus ) cerocos daniel dengan suara berisiknya.

Tapi kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan daniel yang tengah mengajaknya bicara, ia masih setia memandang lurus ke arah sungmin yang belum juga menghentikan tangisannya, hal itu membuat daniel penasaran mengapa kyuhyun mengacuhkannya dan mengikuti arah pandangan kyuhyun.

''oh my goodness what a swett girl you see it? ''(oh ya ampun siapa gadis manis yang kau lihat itu?)

Tapi kyuhyun tetap tidak memperdulikan daniel yang terus bertanya.

''talking about fallen angels you're one step before me, i will take care of evrything if you want it."(berbicara tentang malaikat jatuh kau memang selangkah lebih dulu dariku, aku akan mengurus semuanya jika kau menginginkannya). Ucap daniel yang buru buru keluar dari cafe dan membantu sungmin memassukkan barang barangnya ke koper

''you okay? '' tanya daniel sok perhatian.

''emh thank you '' ucap sungmin dengan mimik bingung dan telah menghentikan tangisannya, ia hanya menatap pemuda aneh yang tiba tiba datang di hadapannya.

''you know i do not believe in god but from now on when i see you i'm starting to believe there is a god"( kau tau aku tidak percaya pada tuhan tapi mulai sekarang saat aku melihatmu aku mulai mempercayai tuhan ada, terimah kasih tuhan) ucap daniel ketika ia menemukan bungkusan plastik yang berisi bubuk di dalamnya sembari langsung membawa bubuk itu pergi.

Sungmin yang melihat hal itu tentu tidak diam saja , ia langsung mengejar pemuda tadi sembari berteriak kesal.

''so what are you doing? Return it to me now"(yha apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan itu padaku sekarang) teriak sungmin.

Akan tetapi daniel bukan malah berhenti ia justru semakin menambah kecepatan larinya, membuat sungmin beberapa kali akan tersungkur ke pasir saking terburu buru mengejar daniel.

''i say stop now, you do not want to quit? heyy(aku bilang berhenti sekarang, kau tidak mau berhenti? Yha . . ) teriak sungmin kesal dengan muka memerah karena marah dan kelelahan.

Kyuhyun yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya memandang sungmin tentu saja langsung ikut mengejar daniel, dari jauh ia melihat bungkusan plastik yang di pegang daniel dan kini ia baru mengerti apa yang membuat daniel mengambil benda itu.

'' Daniel back now, it was not drugs"(Daniel kembali sekarang, itu bukan narkoba)teriak kyuhyun.

Namun karna jaraknya dengan daniel cukup jauh, daniel tidak dapat mendengar teriakan kyuhyun.

''give me basic thief, what do not know how hard my aunt makes this"(berikan padaku dasar pencuri, apa kau tidak tau betapa susahnya bibiku membuat ini) pekik sungmin kesal, sembari merebut bungkusan plastic dari tangan daniel yang kini jatuh tersungkur.

''hey give me"(hey kembalikan padaku) teriak sungmin kesal ketika daniel tetap mempertahankan bungkusan plastik miliknya, dengan marah di tariknya bungkusan plastik itu kuat saking kuatnya isi plastik itu sampai berhamburan kemana mana.

Namun anehnya daniel seperti orang kesurupan menghirup bubuk itu tergesa gesa, tapi tidak beberapa lama kemudian setelah menghirup bubuk itu ia seperti orang yang kehabisan nafas, sungmin yanag melihat itu hanya bisa cengo.

''shit, wake up now daniel"( sial, bangun sekarang daniel) teriak kyuhyun panik sembari menepuk nepuk pipi daniel yang mulai kehabisan nafas.

''ambil ponselmu dan telfond 911 cepat '' ucap kyuhyun panik ke arah sungmin yang tengah menatap nya polos.

''aku tidak punya ponsel, kau orang korea?" ucap sungmin sembari mengerjapkan matanya imut dengan mimik muka bingung begitu sadar kyuhyun menggunakan bahasa korea dengan fasih.

"apa itu pentting sekarang?" ucap kyuhyun sinis sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada daniel yang wajahnya mulai membiru, dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh daniel ke dalam mobilnya di ikuti sungmin dari belakang dengan expresi khawatir takut di salahkan.

.

.

.

.

00000kihyunaiesme00000

Setelah hampir satu jam mereka menunggu di ruang i.c.u , seorang dokter wanita keluar dengan segera mereka berdua menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"patients shock due to alergi reaction to guess it from the flour?"(pasien shock karena alergi, ku tebak itu dari reaksi tepung? ) tanya dokter itu.

"ah , well, nuts!"(oh, yah, kacang) jelas kyuhyun.

Mendengar hal itu sungmin ssegera berbicara.

"bean, it is true that peanut flour"(kacang, itu benar itu tepung kacang) jelas sungmin dengan mimik polos dan khawatir.

''aku tau" ucap kyuhyun pada sungmin dengan datar, mendengar hal itu expresi sungmin mulai terlihat kesal dengan bibir terput lucu dan pipi di gembungkan kekannakan, akan tetapi kyuhyun yang melihat mimik muka sungmin yang lucu tetap memasng wajah datar dan kembali berbicara pada dokter.

"so when he wakes up?(jadi kapan dia bangun?) tanya kyuhyun.

''well, we already gave him drugs so let's wait, he 'll be fine please come with me to fill out some from"(yah, kami sudah memberinya obat jadi mari kita tunggu, dia akan baik baik saja silahkan ikut aku untuk mengisi bebrapa formulir).jelas dokter itu.

Begitu kyuhyun akan pergi mengikuti dokter itu, dengan expresi memlas seperti anak anjing yang minta di pungut sungmin menarik tangannya pelan, karana tidak tega melihat mata bulat yang berkaca kaca juga bibir yang di poutkan lucu akhirnya kyuhyun memlih mengalah dan mengajak sungmin bersamanya.

"temanmu akan baik baik saja kan? '' tanya sungmin pelan setelah kyuhyun selesai mengisi formulir dan membayar biaya rumah sakit.

''sebenarnya kenapa kau membawa benada itu? '' tanya kyuhyun dengan expresi kesal yang kentara.

''kau sedang marah padaku? Orang yang mencurinya adalah temanmu dan mengkomsumsi narkoba"protes sungmin dengan expresi yang juga kesal.

''dia hanya mabuk!jika dia mengkonsumsi narkoba dia pasti bisa membedakan antara tepung kacang dan narkoba" bela kyuhyun tidak mau daniel di salahkan.

"ah .. karena itu sekarang kau mau mengatakan ini semua salahku? Justru aku yang terganggu kau tau " tanya sungmin kesal sembari memasang muka tidak percaya, bahkan ia mendelik dengan imutnya pada kyuhyun yang kini menatap sungmin datar.

''orang yang terganggu itu adalah aku'' ucap kyuhyun datar dan juga angkuh sembari melangkah menjauh dari sungmin yang masih tercengan menhadapi tingkah menyebalkan kyuhyun.

Sampai seorang polisi entah dari mana telah berdiri di hadapannya sembari membawa barang bukti yang telah mebuat daniel alergi.

"what is yours?"( apa ini milikmu?) tanya polisi itu.

''yes, the police officer only bean flour, so can you not blame me, and it's not drug"(iya, pak polisi ini hanya tepung kacang, jadi bisakah kau tidak menyalahkan ku? Dan itu bukan narkoba) ucap sungmin berusaha meyakinkan sembari memandang polisi di depannya memelas.

"we'll check it out, people usually will not eat throught their noses instead? Little girl where your address"(kami akan memeriksanya, orang biasanya tidak makan melalui hidung mereka bukan? Dimana alamatmu gadis kecil) tanya polisi itu dengan teganya berusaha mengabaikan muka memlas sungmin yang imut dan seperti anak anjing yang di buang majikannya.

"what?little girl police officer i'm not a girl and i'm not a little kid when i'm 17 years old"(apa? Gadis kecil pak polisi aku bukan seorang gadis dan aku juga bukan anak kecil usiaku sudah 17 tahun) pout sungmin sembari menghentak hentakkan kakinya ke lantai kesal, apa semua orang buta hingga tidak bisa melihat gendernya yang jelas laki laki? Pikir sungmin

"ah sorry i thought you were a girl and the childs is still a child, so can you tell me the address? "( ah maaf aku kira kau seorang gadis kecil , jadi bisa beri tau aku alamatmu? ) tanya polisi itu dengan muka yang masih tidak percaya jika sungmin adalah seorang pemuda.

"i of course korean so my address in kore"( aku dari korea jadi alamatku tentu saja di korea) ujar sungmin yang masih kesal pada polisis di depannya

"korea? I can see your passport"(korea? Bisa ku lihat passport mu) tanya polisi itu.

Sungmin segera memberikan passport miliknya pada polisi itu.

''where do you live in america? You're here is not illegal? ''(dimana kau tinggal di amerika? Kau di sini tidak ilegal bukn? )tanya polisi itu sembari memasang tampang curiga ke arah sungmin.

Sedang kesal kesalnya, tiba tiba seseorang memeluk pinggangnya mesra dan dengan santai berkata.

"it's okey baby" ucap kyuhyun sembari mengecup pipi sungmin mesra tanpa perduli jika sugmin tengah shock berat.

"her boyfriend, came here only briefly"(dia pacarku, datang kemari hanya sebentar) Ucap kyuhyun sembari menatap polisi di depannya yang sukses membuatnya shock, kenapa ia bisa tau jika sungmin seorang namja? Itu karena tadi ia tidak sengaja menyentuh dada sungmin yang rata

"hey marcus, loong time no see, i know you must be involved"(hei marcus, sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku tau kau pasti terlibat) ujar polisi itu setelah melihat kyuhyun.

"huh, whatever but you know it was not a drug it"(huh, terserah tapi kau tau itu bukan narkoba kan) ucap kyuhyun sembari memutar bola matanya malas, jika tau polisi yang satu ini yang tadi berbicara dengan pemuda manis itu tentu kyuhyun tidak akan mau ikut campur mengingat ia banyak mencari gara gara dengan polisi yang satu ini.

" i think even if you're not involved because now i do not even think about it annymore is not it? Anyway i just know you're a gay"( bahkan jika kupikir bukan karena sekarang kau terlibat aku tidak bisa berpikir begitu lagi bukan? Lagipula aku baru tau jika kau gay) ucap polisi itu sembari memandang tajam ke arah kyuhyun yang masih setia memeluk sungmin yang terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk menyembunyikan rona mera di pipinya.

"what is important to you?"(apa itu penting untumu?) ucap kyuhyun kesal juga sinis.

''heard, until we receive the result, i will hold a passport boyfriend, and you better not run away"(dengar, hingga kami menerima hasilnya, aku akan menahan paspor pacarmu, dan kau lebih baik tidak kabur) ucap polisi itu tanpa perduli nada sinis yang di lontar kan kyuhyun sembari menunjuk kyuhyun dan mengalihkan tatapannya dengan menunjuk sungmin , setelah itu ia pergi bergitu saja meninggalkan mereka.

''yah .. apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu tadi? Kau lihat sekarang pasport kuditahan dan itu semua karna kau '' ucap sungmin kesal.

'' cih kau berisik sekali tinggal tunggu saja hasilnya keluar apa masalahnya'' ucap kyuhyun santai dengan nada menyebalkan.

''hah .. kau tau kau adalah namja paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui selama hidupku'' ucap sungmin sinis dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari kyuhyun, yang masih terdiam di tempat.

.

.

..

.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan seorang diri, sungmin mulai berhenti berjalan begitu ia sampai di jalan antah berantah yang sangat sepi yang di sekelilingnya hanya ada pepohonan semata.

''u-umma minie takutt..'' lirih sungmin dengan mata berkaca kaca sembari melihat sekeliling yang sepi juga gelap tanpa ada sattupun penerangan jalan

Sreet

''huwaaaa ummma... hiks '' teriak sungmin histeris sembari menangis kencang begitu melihat sesuatu berwarna putih yang jatuh dari atas poho tepat dinsampingnya tanpa tau jika itu hanya seekor kucing liar sungmin yang panik juga takut setengah mati hanya bisa menangis sembari berjongkok di jalan dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari matanya yang di tutup juga tangannya yang menutupi kedua telinga.

cktttt

Mendengar suara ban mobil yang bergesekan dengan aspal juga sinar lampu yang menyilaukan matanya, perlahan sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya begitu sinar lampu dari mobil di depannya mati.

Dengan itu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pemuda bernama marcus tengah duduk di kursi kemudi mobil sport berwarna biru metalik dengan atap yang sengaja di biarkan terbuka, untuk beberapa saat mereka saling memandang dalam diam.

END? Or TBC

Annyong hyunie balik lagi

mian hyunie gak updet updet cerita bs ,mly , kbm selanjutnya habis hyunie gak nemu ide ceritanya , jadi hyunie sogok pakek ini dulu yah?+puppy eyes no jutsu

Oh yah cerita ini milik hyunie di akun lama loh cuman karna banyak kesalahan dan alur yang berantakan hyunie mutusin buat ngerombak cerita itu dan ngepost ulang di akun terbaru hyunie hyunie di sini

Dan jika banyak peminatnya hyunie bakal terusin cerita ini

Kalok reviewnya banyak kemungkinan hyunie bakal ngelanjutin cerita ini jd jangan lupa untuk review yah


	2. love is felling

**Disclaimer; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarga mereka hyunie Cuma pinjem nama doang.**

**Sumarry; cho kyuhyun anak haram keluarga cho yang di asingkan ke amerika bertemu sungmin pemuda manis dan misterius, ketika cinta datang menhampiri sanggupkah mereka bertahan?/melawan shim changmin mantan sahabat kyuhyun yang juga mencintai sungmin/melawan seohyun tunangan kyuhyun/melawan keluarga cho dan dunia yang menentang hubungan mereka.**

**Warning; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ , YAOI , ff nhe terinspirasi dari drakor heirs yang di peranin lee minho , akan tetapi cerita ini murni milik author hanya meski banyak kesamaan dari cerita ini tp alurnya bklan berbeda karena ini yaoi.**

**Ps ; di ch sebelumnya ada kesalahan yg hyunie lupa bilang jika sungjin pergi ke amerika untuk melanjutkan smanya karna dia mendapat beasiswa dan sungjin bukan kuliah ke amerika.**

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua masih saling berpandangan , hingga kyuhyun membuka suaranya.

''kau! ingin tinggal di mansionku?'' tanyanya datar sembari menatap sungmin yang masih memandangnya dengan mata merah dan bekas air mata di pipi chubynya.

Terdiam hanya itu yang bisa di lakukan sungmin, ia masih memproses tentang tawaran yang di lontarkan marcus pemuda menyebalkan di depannya sehingga ia hanya bisa mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya imut dengan muka bingung.

''apakah kau yakin mansion mu lebih aman dari pada disini?" tanya sungmin ragu sembari memandang marcus a.k.a kyuhyun tidak yakin.

''aku tidak tau mansionku aman atau tidak, tapi yang pasti mansionku lebih baik dari tempat sepi ini, jadi kau mau pergi atau tidak?" ucap kyuhyun datar.

Akhirnya dengan ragu ragu sungmin memutuskan naik ke mobil kyuhyun dan duduk di sampingnya, dari pada dia tidur si pinggir jalan menyeramkan ini bukankah lebih baik dia pergi ke mansion kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama mereka tiba di mansion megah kyuhyun yang tampak sangat sepi juga pelan kyuhyun membuka pintu mansionnya dan bisa sungmin lihat di depan mereka ada sebuah tangga dengan posisi melingkar ke bawah, ketika kyuhyun melewati tangga itu secara ajaib seluruh lampu di ruangan menyala.

"turunlah " ucap kyuhyun tanpa melihat sungmin dan pergi berlalu dari ruangan itu begitu saja.

Meninggalkan sungmin dengan mata bulat dan mimik muka polos ternganga melihat pemandangan mewah di depannya, setelah puas memandang sekeliling dari atas sungmin memutuskan untuk turun.

''apa di sini tidak ada satupun keluargamu?" tanyanya begitu melihat kyuhyun yang telah kembali sembari meminum sekaleng cola dan duduk di sofa tepat di depannya

"tidak"jawab kyuhyun datar dan singkat.

"kau tinggal sendiri di sini?"pekik sungmin kaget dengan mulut ternganga yang terlihat imut.

''emh kenapa? " tanya kyuhyun begitu melihat expresi sungmin yang berlebihan dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat heran.

"kau siapa?" tanya sungmin dengan muka takut takut.

''apa maksudmu?" ucap kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan sungmin.

''apakah kau seorang pengedar narkoba?" tanyanya lagi kali expresi ketakutan juga was was menghiasi muka polosnya.

"mwo?" ucap kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan perkataan sungmin yang sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"apa yang kau lakukan untuk bertahan hidup? Apakah dengan menjual narkoba?" tanya sungmin lagi tanpa perduli mimik muka kyuhyun yang sudah kesal setengah mati karna di tuduh yang tidak tidak oleh sungmin.

''huh .. jadi aku seorang pengedar narkoba sekarang? '' dengus kyuhyun tidak percaya juga kesal.

"sepertinya kau mengenal polisi tadi dan juga temanmu menghirup bubuk kacang itu setelah melihatnya" jawab atau lebih tepatnya tuduh sungmin.

"kau benar. Tapi.." ucapan kyuhyun terhenti ketika ia bangun dari sofa sembari menghampiri sungmin sekaligus memberikan tatapan tajam.

"kenapa kau berpikir aku hanya menjual narkoba?'' tanyanya dengan tatapan yang kian menajam membuat sungmin secara perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya takut.

"mwo?" ujar sungmin pelan sembari tetap memundurkan tubuhnya ketika kyuhyun terus berjalan kearahnya.

"orang yang mengambil paspor mu , apakah kau pikir dia adalah polisi?" ucap kyuhyun sembari mulai memandang seluruh tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"apakah kau masih mempunyai dua ginjal?" tanya dengan datar sekaligus menyeramkan.

Mendengar itu sungmin membelalakkan matanya, sembari memandang kyuhyun dengan expresi ketakutan yang sangat bahkan matanya sudah berkaca kaca.

"a-aku peringatkan kau? Jika kau mendekat satu langkah lagi maka aku akan .. ─'' ancaman sungmin terhenti ketika punggungnya telah menabrak pintu di belakang, dan hal itu membuat sungmin mendelikkan matanya panik.

Kyuhyun terus mendekat hingga kini wajah mereka hanya menyisahkan jarak bebrapa inci dengan satu lengan kyuhyun yang di tarush di samping kepalanya.

"ini kamarmu , tanya aku jika kau butuh sesuatu" ucap kyuhyun santai sembari mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sungmin dan berlalu begitu saja dari tempat itu.

''apa yang di lakukannya tadi''ucap sungmin masih shock dan gemetar karna takut ia bahkan sudah hampir menangis tadi jika kyuhyun berbuat yang tidak tidak padanya.

Ia segera membuka pintu di belakangnya yang kata kyuhyun kamarnya, dan mulai berbaring di kasur king size itu sembari memikirkan pertemuannya tadi dengan sungjin

Kryuuk ...

''ah .. sepertinya aku lapar sekali , sejak di pesawat aku belum makan apa apa'' monolog sungmin sembari memgang perutnya, ia memutuskan keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah seperti maling celingak celinguk ke segala arah dan dengan cepat ia pergi ke dapur yang tadi sempat di lihatnya

Tanpa tau jika kyuhyun yang mendengar suarah aneh melihat semua gerak geriknya dari atas kamarnya, merasa ada yang tidak beres kyuhyun memutuskan turun dari lantai atas kamarnya dan mengikuti sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin yang sudah kelaparan setengah mati segera mengeluarkan bebrapa makanan juga minuman dari dalam kulkas, dan terburu buru memakannya.

Ctek

Tapi keyika ia sedang asik makan seluruh lampu di dapur dan ruangan itu tiba tiba hidup.

''apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang tubuhnya.

Dengan pelan juga takut takut sungmin berbalik dan menemukan kyuhyun yang menyandar di tembok sebelahnya dengan raut angkuh dan dingin sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam celana.

''m-mianhe aku telah mengambil makananmu tanpa bilang, tapi aku hanya mengambil makanan yang telah kadaluarsa kok sungguh " ucap sungmin buru buru takut kyuhyun semakin marah.

Mendengar itu kyuhyun segera menghampiri sungmin dan melihat lihat semua makanan kaleng yang ada di meja, ternyata memang benar makanna itu telah kadaluarsa.

"bagaimana bisa kau memakan makanan ini?'' tanya kyuhyun sembari menatap tajam ke arah sungmin.

Mendengar perkataan kyuhyun membuatnya takut bukan main, ia hanya takut kyuhyun marah tanpa berani membantah atau apapun sungmin hanya tertunduk dengan air mata yang telah menggenang dan siap jatuh kapan saja.

"huh ... '' dengus kyuhyun sebal melihat sungmin yang tertunduk takut di hadapannya.

''hiks . .hiks...'' isak sungmin kecil begitu mendengar dengusan kyuhyun ia bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat untuk meredam suara tangisnya.

''ck . . sudahlah berhenti menangis kau bilang kau lapar jadi ayo makan di luar"bujuk kyuhyun yang tidak tega juga melihat sungmin yang mati matian meredam suara tangisnya sendiri.

''tapi aku tidak punya uang lagi'' ucap sungmin dengan di iringi isakan kecil sembari menatap kyuhyun dengan mata dan pipi penuh air mata.

''aku yang akan membayarnya' ucap kyuhyun sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Kesal melihat sungmin yang masih terdiam di tempat sembari menatapnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi chubynya di tariknya tangan sungmin.

''ayo pergi'' ucapnya dengan tanpa melepas tangan sungmin yang di genggamnya.

Deg ... deg ... deg ..

Entah jantung siapa yang berbunyi lebih kencang yang jelas dengan sentuhan kecil dan sederhana jantung mereka serasa ingin meledak.

''ish berhentilah berdetak jantung bodoh bagaimana jka dia mendengarnya'' batin kyuhyun kesal sembari memegang jantungnya dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju garasi mobil.

''d-dia memegang tangan ku omo'' bisik sungmin kecil tanpa di dengar kyuhyun dengan rona merah di pipinya tersenyum senyum sendiri.

''masuklah'' ucap kyuhyun sembari membuka pintu di sebelah kemudi, dan dengan wajah yang semakin merah karna malu sungmin duduk dengan perlahan. Setelah itu dengan cepat kyuhyun berjalan ke samping kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya keluar mansion.

000000kihyunaiesme00000

**Cho company**

Di salah satu ruangan rapat yang telah kosong di dalam kantor cho company, dia cho siwon tengah duduk dengan tenang bersama sang asisten untuk membahas bebrapa masalah perusahan.

''saya telah menghubungi shim hotel setelah selesai memesan tiket anda ke amerika'' ucap namja paruh baya dengan sopan.

''tapi itu jika anda tidak keberatan menginap di sana" tambah sang asisten.

''hm"gumam siwon tidak jelas antara setuju dan tidak.

"sanjangnim ini adalah daftar tamu untuk pesta relasi bisnis nanti, ada total 51 tamu. Mereka semua akan membawa keluarga mereka.'' Ucap sang sisten sembari memberikan salah satu dokumen yang masih tersegel ke hadapan siwon yang hanya menatapnya datar.

''jika anda tidak mau menerima dokumen ini saya telah mengirimkan salinannya ke e-mail anda'' ucap sang asisten setelah mengambil kembali dokumen itu dari atas meja.

"kenapa kau membuat salinannya?" tanya siwon dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"tuan besar cho yang meemintanya. Ia menyuruh saya melaporkan setiap pekerjaan yang di lakukan anda''.

"apa kau fikir aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri?. Aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan ini padamu. kau bekerja untuk siapa sekarang shindong ajhussi .aku atau nae aboeji?" ucap siwon dengan dingin.

"saya selalu bekerja untuk cho companny" jawab shindong tenang tanpa perduli dengan tatapan tajam yang di berikan siwon.

"aku mengerti" ucap siwon sembari menatap tidak percaya pada shindong.

''anda terlihat seperti namja yang sedang marah pada yeojachingunya karna dia berselingkuh" ucap shindong dengan nada yang masih tenang.

''kau salah. Aku malah menyarankanmu untuk selingkuh karna kau terlalu setia. Atau mungkin kau harus pensiun bersama dengan nae aboeji'' ucap siwon dengan datar.

"anda memiliki saran lain?" tanya shindong tanpa beban sembari membalas tatapan siwon dengan tenang.

"huh ...tidak ada hal yang kau takuti. Adalah kesalahan lain yang nae aboji perbuat" dengus siwon angkuh sembari beranjak keluar ruangan dengan shindong yang membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

.

.

.

..

**Mansion keluarga cho**

Di salah satu ruangan mewah nan elegant tepatnya ruang pribadi cho hankyung, kini ia terlihat sedang duduk dengan tenang di slah satu kursi sedangkan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usia senjanya tengah duduk di samping hankyung, ia dalah im yona istri sah dari hankyung.

"sekarang aku baru menyadari bahwa kesehatan yang paling penting. Pastikan kau jangan sakit, makan makanan yang sehat" ucap hankyung santai sambil meminum secangkir teh.

''jangan perhatian begitu. Itu tidak akan membuatku menceraikanmu'' ucap yona lembut tanpa menatap ke arah hankyung.

''ha . .ha . . aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan itu'' tawa hankyung pelan.

"kaulah yang membiarkan umma kyuhyun masuk'' ucap hankyung setelah menghentikan tawanya.

''apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?. Kau terus memperlihatkan hubungan gelap mu di depan umum jadi aku harus menyembunyikannya" tanya yona sembari menatap hankyung.

"aku tau, ini semua salahku" desah hankyung lelah.

''bagus jika kau tau. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah kenapa aku membiarkannya masuk" ucap yona dengan nada angkuh.

''eumh .. orang biasanya akan berubah lunak saat usia mereka mulai senja tapi kau tak pernah berubah'' ucap hankyung dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"mungkin karena aku tidak punya anak'' jawab yona tenang.

Sedangkan di depan pintu ruang pribadi hankyung heechul tengah berusaha menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

''apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya?'' ucapnya dengan nada was was sambil tetap menempelkan salah satu telinganya di depan pintu. akan tetapi saat ia sedang berusaha mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka siwon tengah menuju kearahnya dengan wajah datar kontan hal itu membuatnya gelagapan.

''mereka tidak menyebutmu. Mereka hanya menghina umma'' ucap heechul dengan senyuman yang di paksakan.

Tanpa perduli atau bahkan sekedar mengangap heechul ada siwon lebih memilih mengacuhkan heechul, ketika ia akan mengetuk pintu heechul sudah lebih dahulu mengetuk pintu di depannya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"siwon ada di sini" teriaknya dengan nada yang tidak terlalu keras kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada siwon sembari memberikan senyum keibuania berkata.

"masuklah. Umma mu ada di dalam" setelah itu ia membalikkan badan untuk pergi dari hadapan siwon.

"aku tidak merasa mempunyai umma di rumah ini" ucap siwon dingin membuat heechul segera menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik ke arah siwon.

''baik! Dia adalah ajhumma mu anggap saja begitu" ucap heechul dengan senyum yang terlihat amat di paksakan .

"apakah kau menguping?" tanya siwon datar ketika melihat heechul tidak segera pergi.

''aku akan pergi. Ajhumma ini juga akan pergi'' ucap heechul cepat ketika siwon mentapnya datar dan dengan segera ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Cklek.

Setelah siwon masuk , suasana di ruangan itu menjadi aneh dan cukup canggung.

''sudah lama kita tidak bertemu'' ucap yoona sekedar basa basi dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

''hm'' gumam siwon sebagai balasan.

Senyum yang semula bertengger di bibir yoona perlahan menghilang.

''kau tidak pernah menyapaku terlebih dahulu. Aku membesarkanmu selama 10 tahun sampai kau pergi ke amerika. Aku mungkin tidak menyayangimu tapi aku tetap melakukan yang terbaik. Jadi jangan perlakukan aku seperti ibu tiri yang jahat'' ucap yoona.

'' aku minta maaf karna mengecewakanmu yang telah merawat kuselama 10 tahun'' ucap siwon datar.

''kau..'' desis yoona marah sembari mentap tajam siwon.

''kalian!berdua berhenti'' ucap hankyung tenang namun mengintimidasi.

''aku pergi'' ucap yoona singkat sembari berdiri dengan angkuhnya menuju pintu keluar.

''aku tetap di sini'' ucap hankyung seolah menjawab kata kata yang di lontarkan yoona pergi hankyung mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah siwon yang berdiri dengan tegap di samping sofa tunggal yang di dudukinya saat ini.

''aku dengar kau akan ke amerika'' tanya atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan hankyung.

''yhe'' jawab siwon sopan namun datar.

''amerika seperti mejaga pertemuan bisnis rahasia. Bagi mereka, keluarga adalah nomor satu jadi kau harus membawa kyuhyun juga'' ucap hankyung tenang tanpa perduli jika siwon telah memasang expresi tidak suka dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

''aku akan ...-''

''dengarkan aku. Aku akan memberitau sekertaris shin '' ucap hankyung tidak mau di bantah.

''ini adalah akan..-''

''kau hanya mengurusnya. Tapi perusahaan itu tetap milikku'' ucap hankyung angkuh.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat di mansion cho, heechul tengah menarik yoona menuju suatu tempat yang jarang di lewati orang di mansion.

''apa yang kau lakukan?. Aku bilang aku sibuk'' ucap yoona kesal begitu heechul menariknya ke tempat ini.

''ini tidak akan butuh waktu lama''

''kau selalu lupa menggunakan bahasa formal'' ucap yoona ketika heechul tidak menggunakan bahasa formal padanya.

''aku hanya membuatnya lebih singkat karna kau bilang kau sibuk''ucap heechul santai.

''apa kau tidak punya aopan santun'' bentak yoona marah karna heechul masih tidak menggunakan bahasa formal.

''arra arra. Aku dengar kau bertemu dengan keluarga mereka ingin melihat mu? Kenapa?'' tanya heechul penasaran.

''apa pedulimu? Apakah kau akan pergi?'' tanya yoona dengan nada meremehkan.

''aku bertanya begitu karna aku tidak bisa pergi. Aku harus tau apa yang terjadi. Karna mau bagai manapun kau adalah mertua mereka'' ucap heechul tenang.

''siapa yang mertua? Apa kau lupa jika kyuhyun adalah putra ku?'' ucap yoona angkuh dan datar.

''huh... berhentilah haus akan menyesal nantinya.''dengus heechul.

''menyesal?'' tanya yoona angkuh dan sombong.

''kyuhyun tidak akan senang jika melihat ummanya di aniaya seperti ini'' ucap heechul dengan nada main main.

''apa kau mengancamku?'' ucap yoona denagn nada tidak percaya.

''mungkin'' ucap heechul singkat.

''omong kosong '' balas yoona.

''mwoya?'' ucap heechul sembari menatap yoona dengan pandangan benci yang amat kentara.

''apa kau fikir kau adalah nyonya di rumah ini hanya karna mereka memanggilmu nyonya cho?. Selama aku ada di rumah ini kau tidak akan pernah menjadi istri suamiku. Karana aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu kau mengerti''ucap yoona sinis dan dengan perlahan mulai meninggalkan heechul yang terdiam mendengar perkataannya dengan air mata yang siap jatuh.

Air mata itu jatuh perlahan membasahi pipinya. Masih dengan menahan isakan heechul menekan beberapa tombol di handphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

00000000kihyunaiesme0000000

''**Tas orang lain. Rumah orang orang lain. Dia bahagia karna dia ingin hidup bersama orang yang di cintainya. Di adalah ...'' **tulis kyuhyun di sebuah buku bersampul hitam legam.

Tit...tit..tit ..(anggep ajha bunyi hanphone yah )

Begitu mendengar handphonenya berbunyi. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan ia mengangkatnya panggilan itu sudah berhenti.

**1 panggilan tak terjawab ; umma**

.

.

.

'' bibi ini aku. Apa kah kau kau khawatir karana aku baru menelfon sekarang? Mianhe. Aku tidak bisa menelfon mu karna aku benar benar tersesat di amerika. Mereka hanya bicara dalam bahasa inggris di sini" ucap sungmin dengan sedikit berpura pura tidak mengerti bahasa inggris meski kenyataannya dia sangat fasih berbicara bahasa inggris. Ia berkata begitu hanya karna tidak memiliki alasan lain.

''sungjin-ah .. , dia menjadi lebih tinggi. Kulitnya juga menjadi tan. Kau tau sinar matahari california? Seperti sauna batu he.. he'' ucap sungmin yang meniru ucapan gadis yang di temuinya di bandara waktu itu, sambil tertawa kecil meski kenyataanya air mata mulai memnuhi penglihatannya.

''**tuk'' **ia hanya mendengar suara ketukan dari sebrang, pertanda jika bibinya mendenagrkan.

''aku dirumahnya mempunyai halaman rumput. Sebuah rumah denagn mesin pemotong rumput tanpa pagar. Rumah sungjin seperti itu''

''**tuk''**

''jadi jangan khawatir. makanlah denagn baik dan tidur dengan nyenyak arrachi?'' ucap sungmin sebisa mungkin menjaga agar suara tangisannya tidak terdenagr oleh bibinya. Ia terpaksa berbohong karna tidak ingin bibinya sedih.

Tanpa pernah tau jika kyuhyun tengah berada di sisi pintu kamarnya ynag telah terbuka sungmin duduk menyamping membuatnya tidak dapat melihat kyuhyun yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

''aku harus pergi. Aku akan menghubungi bibi lagi'' ucap sungmin yang buru buru mematikan telfonnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari bibinya, perlahan isakan yang sedari tadi di tahannya telah pecah. Ia menangis pilu dengan wajah yang di tenggelamkan ke arah kakinya yang di tekuk.

Cukup lama kyuhyun membiarkan sungmin menangis. Hingga ia merasa jika sungmin mulai tenang, tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar yang di tempati sungmin.

''yahh apa yang kau lakukan?kau bahkan tidak mengetuk pintu'' teriak sungmin kesal dengan muka masam. Setelah sebelumnya ia menghapus air matanya terlebih dahulu.

Tok.. tok ..

Dengan expresi datar kyuhyun mengetuk pintu yang telah terbuka di sampingnya. Menggunakan tanagn kiri karana tangan kanannya telah memegang sebuah sandwich

''kau salah! Aku tau ini rumahmu tapi..─'' protes sungmin terhenti ketika kyuhyun menyodorkan sandwich yang di pegangnya ke ke depan wajahnya.

''apa itu'' tanya sungmin bingung.

''apakah tidak ada sandwich di korea?'' tanya kyuhyun datar dan dingin.

Mendengar perkataan kyuhyun membuat sungmin semakin kesal dan ingin melempar kyuhyun ke neraka wajah yang semakin di tekuk sedemikian rupa sungmin mengambil sandwich di tangan kyuhyun.

''gomawo, tapi untuk apa kau memberikanku ini? Tadi kita sudah makan di restoran kan''tanya sungmin pelan sembari menatap kyuhyun denagn tatapan polosnya yang sungguh sangat imut.

''jangan berterimah kasih. Karna kau tau kau masih belum kenyang dengan hanya makan makanan seperti tadi, lagipula itu baik untuk ginjal'' ucap kyuhyun datar tanpa expresi sedikitpun di wajahnya.

''berhenti mengucapkan kata kata itu'' teriak sungmin kesal karna jujur saja ia benar benar takut jika kyuhyun adalah penjual organ dalam manusia.

''kau pintar berbohong'' ucap kyuhyun tiba tiba tanpa memperdulikan teriakan sungmin.

''anniyo! Apa kau mendenagrnya? Yha kenapa kau menguping'' teriak sungmin kesal semabri mempoutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang memandang kyuhyun tajam. Berusaha terlihat sangar tapi justru terlihat imut.

''aku tidak terbiasa mendengar suara seorang gadis di rumahku '' bantah kyuhyun tidak mau di anggap sebagai penguping meski kenyataannya tadi dia memang menguping.

Masih dengan expresi muka masam sungmin mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk bulat besar dengan tali yang tergantuk manik manik juga bulu bulu di bawahnya(yang author gak tau apa namanya).

''ini untuk sewa kamarku. Awalnya aku ingin menggantungnya di kamarku di kau kan memberikannya padamu'' ucap sungmin sembari menyodorkan benda itu ke arah kyuhyun.

''bukankah kau baru membuangnya?'' ucap kyuhyun . sungmin yang kesal bergerak mengambil kembali benda itu. Yang tentu saja di jauhkan kyuhyun dari jangkauannya.

''apa ini '' tanya kyuhyun penasaran sembari mengangkat benda itu tinggi tinggi agar sungmin tidak bisa mengambilnya mengingat tinggi sungmin hanya sebatas dagunya.

''ini adalah penagkap tidak mendatangkan mimpi buruk. Hanya mimpi indah yang akan datang''ucap sungmin .

''apakah yeoja cantik juga termasuk?'' goda kyuhyun.

''ck lupakan saja, kembalikan '' decak sungmin kesal sembari kembali mulai merebut benda itu dari tangan kyuhyun.

''kau harus istirahat dan makan itu. Itu baik untuk ginjalmu'' ucap kyuhyun dengan seringai yang mulai hadir di bibirnya terlebih ketika ia melihat sungmin yang bergetar ketakutan.

''aku bilang berhenti'' teriak sungmin kesal.

Namun hanya di balas tawa pelan dari kyuhyun yang perlahan mulai meninggalkan kamar sungmin menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah keluar dari kamar sungmin kyuhyun segera menggantung benda yang di berikan sungmin di kamarnya yang tepat berada di samping kamar merasa bosan berada di dalam kamar kyuhyun membuka pintu yang menghubungkan langsung ke arah kolam renang dan membuatnya bisa dengan jelas melihat apa yang di lakukan sungmin yang sukses membuatnya melotot dan terbatuk hebat.

''Uhuk ... Uhuk ..''batuk kyuhyun seperti sedang tersedak sesuatu. Bagaimana tidak tersedak secara tiba tiba jika ia melihat sungmin yang berganti pakaian dengan keadaan yang sudah toples memperlihatkan tubuh berisi nan montok putih bersih tanpa saja dengan gugup ia terburu buru masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

00000kihyunaiesme00000

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dengan langkah yang sedikit buru buru kyuhyun menuruni tangga kamarnya. Pagi ini ia terlihat memakai pakaian santai namun justru semakin terlihat tampan jika ia yang memakainya. Lihat saja kaos v-nick berwarna biru dengan lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang di gulung sesiku. Juga celana jins berwarna tas punggung trendi berwarna merah kehitaman di punggungnya.

''kau dari mana?'' tanya kyuhyun begitu ia berpapasan denagn sungmin yang tampak baru keluar dari arah kolam renang.

''ah .. rumahmu terlihat benar benar indah di pagi aku keluar untuk melihatnya'' jelas sungmin pelan dengan tampang bersalah ia hanaya takut kyuhyun marah saja.

''oh ya'' ucap kyuhyun singkat tanpa memandang sungmin. Kini ia sibuk mencari sesuatu di atas meja di ruang yang di dudukinya semalam.

''apa kau mau kesuatu tempat?'' tanya sungmin cukup penasaran.

''sekolah'' jawab kyuhyun singkat dan kini ia telah menemukan kunci mobilnya yang ia lempar sembarangan.

''jadi kau bukan pengedar narkoba. Kau seorang pelajar kau pergi ke sekolah seperti yang ada dalam film amerika?" tanay sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut denagn telunjuk yang di taruh di bawah bibir dan menatap kyuhyun penasaran.

''dan sekolah apa itu?.sekolah sihir hogwarts?'' ucap kyuhyun dengan sidikit bercanda.

''ha . .ha ..ha '' tawa sungmin tulus merasa ucapan kyuhyun benar benar lucu. Tanpa tau jika kyuhyun tengah terpesona akan tawanya hingga terdiam di tempat.

''apakah .. kau sering tertawa?'' tanya kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

''hah?. Ah.. aku selalu ingin tau sekolah seperti apa di sini. Jadi tunggu aku sebentar aku akan siap sipa'' ucap sungmin cepat.

''kau mau kemana?'' tanya kyuhyun kaget.

''aku harus pergi saat kau juga sudah sikat gigi dan cuci muka'' ucap sungmin

''shirooo tinggal saja di sini '' tolak kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang. Yang memperoleh rengutan di wajah sungmin.

''ayolah ..aku ingin melihat seperti apa sekolahmu kyuuu'' rengek sungmin denagn mata yang sudah berkaca ia tengah menggoyang goyangkan lenagn kyuhyun pelan.

''arra arra .. cepatlah ganti baju. Jika kau lama aku akan langsung pergi'' ucap kyuhyun yang pada akhirnya terpaksa menuruti kemauan sungmin

.

.

.

Setelah 5 menit sungmin turun dari kamarnya. Dengan memakai kaos putih yang di lapisi sweter berwarna pink. Dengan poni yang di jepit ke atas memakai jepit rambut berwarna pink dengan gambar kelinci. Dan celana pendek selutut berwarna pink.

''kau yakin ingin berpakaian seperti ini?'' ujar kyuhyun cengo.

''eumh .. memang kenapa?'' tanya sungmin bingung.

''ah ..aniyo terserah kau saja. Ayo kita berangkat.'' Uacap kyuhyun tidak perduli dan segera menuju mobilnya yang berada di dalam bagasi dengan di ikuti sungmin di belakangnya.

Kini mereka telah menaiki mobil kyuhyun yang atapnya sengaja di saja hal itu membuat sungmin sesekali menutupi matanya begitu merasakan cahaya matahari yang dengan kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan telah mengenakan kaca mata berwarna hitam yang otomatis membuatnya tidak merasa silau.

''pakai ini'' ucap kyuhyun tenang dengan menyerahkan sebuah kaca mata gaya berwarna silver yang terlihat modis.

''aku baik baik saja'' tolak sungmin halus.

''pakai ini kecuali kau ingin berubah menjadi ras yang bukan aksesoris fashion di sini. Ini suatu keharusan'' jelas kyuhyun. Yang mau tak mau membuat sungmin mengambil kaca mata itu dan mengenakannya.

''aku akan mengulurkan tangan ku keluar. Beritau aku jika itu memalukan'' ucap sungmin pada kyuhyun yang fokus menyetir di sampingnya.

''hanya untuk satu tangan'' ucap kyuhyun angkuh sembari menatap sungmin denagn tatapan datar.

Mendengar persetujuan perlahan sungmin mengulurkan tangan kirinya keluar. Begitu ia merasakan angin sejuk menerpa tangannya. Sontak saja hal itu membuatnya tersenyum senyum dengan sendiri.

''hi . . hi . . ini mengasikkan'' tawa sungmin seperti anak kecil denagn tangan yang masih setia terejulur keluar.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Dan kembali fokus menyetir membiarkan sungmin yang tampaknya masih sibuk mengulurkan tangannya untuk merasakan belaian angin.

.

.

.

.

Begitu tiba di kampusnya kyuhyun dengan terburu buru keluar dari mobil dan menyuruh sungmin menunggunya di taman yang tepat berada di depan tempat parkir.

Sesampainya di perlu berbasa basi denagn siapapun ia seger mendudukkan diri di bangku tengah dan mendengarkan penjelasan profesor yang baru memasuki kelasnya.

''setiap kata memiliki kau menempatkan perasanmu ke kata itu, maka itu akan menjadi bermakna.'pensil' mempunyai makna yang sama sekali kau berpikir,'pensil yang aku gunakan untuk menulis'' ucap sang profesor dalam bahasa inggris.

Kyuhyun berusaha fokus untuk mendengarkan penjelasan profesor di depanya. Akan tetapi beberapa kali ia menoleh ke samping cendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman yang membuatnya dapat dengan jelas melihat sungmin dari samping ruangan kelas yang di tempatinya. Karna memang tempat yang di duduki sungmin hanya berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari kelasnya.

''british council melakukan survei terhadap 102 negara negara yang berbahasa non─ apa yang paling indah dalam kata inggris di yang pertama akan terlintas dipikiran kalian?"' tanya sang profesor

''pelangi''

''bunga?''

''unicorn''

''apakah itu cinta?''

''lamar odom!''celetuk salah seorang dari mereka yang langsung menuai tawa dari seisi kelas.

Sang profesor hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dan tersenyum maklum kemudian meneruskan penjelasannya yang tidak bisa di jawab semua murid.

''kata bahasa inggris yang paling indah di dunia adalah 'mother'.''

Mendengar kata 'mother' yang di ucapkan profesor senyum yang tadi sempat bertengger di bibir kyuhyun seolah lenyap tanpa bekas.

''bukankah kalian setuju?'' tanya sang profesor kembali.

Namun kyuhyun sudah tidak mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan profesor di depannya. Ia sibuk menulis kata 'mother' di bukunya.

''selanjutnya ada 5 kata yaitu, gairah,senyuman,cinta,dan keabadian. Lalu apa yang paling menyedihkan dalam kata inggris di dunia?'' tanya profesor kembali.

''kematian''

''pemakaman''

''bangkrut!''

''lamar odom'' celutuk siswa itu seklai lagi yang menimbulkan tawa kembali memenuhi seisi kelas.

''baiklah sepertinya kelas kita telah luapa untuk menyelesaikan esai kalian sebelum bubar'' ujar sang professor.

Semua anak di kelas itu telah mengumpukan tugas essai yang di minta profesor dan seger apergi keluar. Kecuali kyuhyun yang nampaknya tidak mau mengumpulkannya. Bahkan ia langsung melewati meja profesornya begitu saja.

''marcus. Apakah kau tidak mau mengumpulkannya?'' tanya sang profesor ramah.

''ini bukan sesuatu yang ingin aku kumpulkan'' ucap kyuhyun tenang dan angkuh tanpa perlu susah susah bersikap sopan pada sang profesor.

''apakah kau tidak berpikir esai itu mungkin akan menemukan tujuan baru jika kau mengumpulkanya? '' tanya sang profesor kembali.

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan sang profesor kyuhyun segera keluar dari kelas menarik tangan sungmin dengan cepat menuju ke arah mereka menaikinya tanpa basa basi lagi kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya keluar lingkungan sekolah.

''kyuhyun-ah kenapa kita langsung pergi?'' tanya sungmin.

''ck .. diamlah. Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang'' ucap kyuhyun tanpa memandang sungmin.

''huh .. kau dingin sekali sih. Ya sudah berikan ponselmu '' ucap sungmin denagn bibir yang terpout imut.

''untuk apa kau meminta ponselku?'' tanya kyuhyun dingin dan datar dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

''aku mau pinjam ingin menginbox temanku lewat twitter'' ucap sungmin.

''kenapa tidak memanggilnya saja?'' tanya kyuhyun.

''dia baru ganti nomor dan aku tidak bisa mengingat nomor barunya'' jelas sungmin denagn masam.

''hmmm..'' gumam kyuhyu yang langsung melempar ponsel berwarna biru langit ke arah sungmin.

''ish . tidak bisakah kau memberikannya secara baik baik'' gerutu sungmin kesal. Akan tetapi ia hanya menggerutu sebentar saja karna detik berikutnya ia langsung fokus pada hp kyuhyun.

''siapa itu pacarmu?'' tanya kyuhyun yang sempat melirik nama twitter' white hacker Nichun'.

''teman laki lakiku'' ucap sungmin santai.

''untuk apa kau menghubunginya?. Memang di ada disini?'' tanya kyuhyun.

'' hanya dia yang bisa membantuku sekarang'' ucap sungmin sembari mengedikkan bahunya.

''kau tidak tau dimana si jelek itu dan kau meminta bantuannya?"' tanya kyuhyun ketus nan sinis.

''dia ada dihatiku! Dan jangan memanggilnya seperti itu'' ucap sungmin santai dan mengembalikan hp kyuhyun.

''huh ... yang benar saja'' dengus kyuhyun kesal. Bahkan saking kesalnya ia menggenggam setir kemudi terlampau erat dan membuat tangannya memutih.

Setelah bebrapa lama mereka duduk di mobil dengan keadaan hening. Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya pada kyuhyun.

''apa dia membalasnya?'' tanya sungmin penasaran.

''huh .. ''dengus kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan hpnya.

''kau lihat sendiri bukan. Tidak ada! . apakah kau yakin dia adalah temanmu?'' tanya kyuhyun kemudian.

''tentu saja!aku bahkan telah menghabiskan setengah hidupku bersamanya'' jelas sungmin.

''apa kalian pacaran?'' tanya kyuhyun keget. Juga harap harap cemas.

''anniyo''ucap sungmin singkat.

''apakah kalian pernah pacaran?'' tanya kyuhyun lagi.

''kenapa kau terus bertanya?apa itu urusanmu'' rengut sungmin lucu dengan menggembungkan pipinya kesal juga mengerucutkan bibirya imut.

''''huh . . . terserah kau saja'' dengus kyuhyun dengan tiba tiba menghentikan mobilnya.

Ternyata mereka telah tiba di depan mansion tetapi di halaman depan mansion sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver tengah terparkir dengan bingung mereka berdua memasuki mansion.

''kau sudah datang" ucap seseorang dari arah tangga di depan mereka.

''siapa gadis itu?'' tanya yeoja itu dingin dan angkuh.

''kau tidak perlu tau. Lagipula untuk apa kau kemari?'' tanya kyuhyun tak kalah dingin.

''tidak perlu tau?. Apakah kau lupa jika aku adalah tunanganmu?'' tanya yeoja itu tak percaya.

''sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya'' balas kyuhyun datar.

''huh . . . kau mengabaikan ku hanya demi gadis ini?. '' ucap yeoja itu sembari menunjuk wajah sungmin yang terngah kebingungan.

''kau, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu?. Ah . . . aku baru ingat sekarang .kau adalah yeoja yang di bandara waktu itu kan. Untuk apa kau berada di sini'' ucap yeoja itu sinis dan angkuh.

''a-aku ..'' gugup saking gugupnya ia sampai tidak protes di sebut yeoja.

''seohyun-ah. Bukankah aku sudah bilang. kau tidak perlu tau dia siapa'' ucap kyuhyun dingin.

''jinjayho? Aku benar benar tidak percaya. Kau bisa bisanya membela yeoja jalang ini dari pada aku'' ucap seohyun marah.

Tidak perlu menunggu tanggapan dari kyuhyun seohyun segera memasuki bebrapa kamar yang sekiranya di tempati sungmin. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan koper berwarna pink dengan corak imut di salah satu tanpa basa basi segera menyeret koper itu keluar pintu mansion

''seohyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan'' ucap kyuhyun dengan sedikit menaikkan nadanya.

''wae? kau mau marah?. Silahkan aku tidak perduli yang terpenting sekarang adalah yeoja ini keluar dari mansionmu'' teriak seohyun marah bahkan ia sempat menendang koper sungmin hingga jatuh.

''YHA ... kau sudah gila'' bentak sungmin kesal. Begitu melihat seohyun menendang koper pink kesayangannya hingga terjatuh.

''Mwo ... , dasar yeoja jalang kemari kau'' teriak seohyun yang marah sembari menjambak rambut sungmin tidak terima jika di bentak oleh orang seperti sungmin.

''ah . .YHA kau fikir aku tidak berani eoh'' teriak sungmin tak kalah keras sembari ikut menjambak seohyun. Bahkan saking kesalnya ia sampai melupakan segala ilmu bela diri yang di melupakan status seohyun yang seorang yeoja.

''AH .. yeoja jalang berani sekali kau melawanku'' pekik seohyun kesakitan. Tentu saja sakit mengingat rambutnya lurus sepunggung dan kini tengah di jambak dengan sepenuh hati oleh sungmin.

''aku bukan yeoja jalang Brengsek '' teriak sungmin tak kalah keras.

Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya bisa cengo memandang perkelahian beberapa saat baru tersadar ia cepat cepat melerai mereka berdua sebelum ada yang terluka parah. mengingat terlebih lagi seohyun yang dengan seenak hatinya menendang sungmin dengan high hils 7 cm yang di kenakannya.

''STOP . ..''teriak kyuhyun kesal. Yang sukses menghentikan perkelahian sengit antara seohyun dan sungmin.

''seo jo hyun sebaiknya kau pulang. Dan jangan protes. Biarkan dia aku yang tidak perlu ikut campur '' tegas kyuhyun yang mau tak mau dituruti seohyun yang segera mengemudikan mobilnya.

''dan kau ikut aku'' ucap kyuhyun sembari menggenggam tangan sungmin lembut.

''kita mau kemana?'' tanya sungmin bingung dan masih sedikit kesal akan yeoja menyebalkan tadi.

00000kihyunaiesme

''kita ada dimana?'' tanya kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung besar yang terlihat mewah.

''bioskop'' ucap kyuhyu singkat dan segera masuk ke dalam gedung bioskop di ikuti sungmin di memilih judul film dengan acak kyuhyun kembali menarik sungmin menonton film 'who are you?'.

Akan tetapi setelah beberapa lama mereka duduk di bagian paling depan. Sungmin berpura pura tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan film tersebut untuk membuat kyuhyun setidaknya sedikit perduli padanya. Bukankah dia yang mengajak menonton film ini? Tapi kenpa ia malah di cueki dan dengan seenak jidatnya langsung memejam kan mata begitu saja saat film itu baru dimulai.

''apa yang dia katakan?'' ucapnya sengaja di pemeran laki lakinya berbicara.

''ck .. tidak perlu berpura pura tidak tau apa yang dia katakan'' decak kyuhyun malas masih dengan menutup matanya.

''siapa yang berpura pura. Aku memang tidak tau'' pout sungmin kesal dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya ke lantai kesal.

''hmm.. aku tau kemampuan bahasa inggris mu bagus lee sungmin'' ucap kyuhyun lagi.

''ish . . kau menyebalkan'' decak sungmin kesal dan mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya. Sembari menatapnya tajam.

''dia bilang dia datang untuk memastikan bahwa mereka bukan mengejarnya. Dan yeojanya berkata dia perlu tau siapa dia sebenarnya untuk bisa percaya padanya.'' Ucap kyuhyun tiba tiba.

''kenapa kau menjawabnya'' tanya sungmin tetapi kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan sungmin dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

''tapi, kemarin dia bertemu seorang namja. Namanya lee sung min.''jelas kyuhyun yang kini telah membuka matanya dengan sempurna.

''bagai mana kau bisa mengetahui namaku'' tanya sungmin saja kyuhyun tau namanya karna tadi ia sempat mengecek akun twitter sungmin yang belum di keluarkan dan di situ tertulis denganjelas 'LEE SUNGMIN'.

''tapi,ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan pada lee ...-'' ucap kyuhyun yang sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar film tersebut ke arah sungmin.

''aku menyukaimu?''lanjut kyuhyun. Yang membuat sungmin membelalakkan matanya kaget. Untuk bebrapa lama mereka saling sungmin mulai membuka suaranya.

''mungkin .. . . . tidak.'' Jawab sungmin pelan sembari balas menatap kyuhyun.

''wae?'' tanya kyuhyun singkat denagn tetap menatap sungmin dengan pandangan teduh nan lembut yang tidak pernah di lakukannya pada siapapun kecuali sang umma.

''kau sudah bertunangan.'' ucap sungmin ragu.

''meskipun begitu−.''

''kau tau?kata kata mu seperti yang ada di film'' canda sungmin garing.

''kita memang sedang ada di hollywood. Itu benar benar bisa terjadi di kehidupan nyata.'' Jelas kyuhyun.

''jinjayo? Kita benar benar ada di hollywood?''tanya sungmin bingung.

''mwo?'' ucap kyuhyun sembari menatap sungmin bingung akan perkataannya barusan.

0000kihyunaiesme00000

''hwahh ... ini benar benar hollywood!. Keren sekali. Aku bahkan pernah melihat itu di film'' teriak sungmin begitu melihat tulisan 'HOLLY WOOD' yang besar berada di atas bukit yang jelas terlihat dari tempat mereka sekarang setelah dengan bodohnya sungmin menghancurkan suasana romantis di antara mereka dengan mengajak kyuhyun keluar dari gedung bioskop hanya untuk melihat tulisan hollywood.

''apa yang kukatakan di dalam bioskop tidak mungkin kurang keren dari pada ini'' ucap kyuhyun menatap sungmin tidak percaya.

''ah ..ha . .ha .. , aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku, aku akan datang melihatnya bila pergi ke amerika'' tawa sungmin yang terlihat di paksakan dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''apa aku bicara sendiri?''tanya kyuhyun benar benar kesal.

''tampaknya terlihat dekat, tapi sebenarnya benar benar jauh, iya kan?'' tanya sungmin tanpa perduli ucapan kyuhyun sebelumnya.

''itu sudah terlihat jauh'' ucap kyuhyun sewot. Namun ia berhenti terlihat kesal kita melihat expresi sungmin yang tampak gugup.

''huh . . . sudahlah kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi ayo kita pulang''dengus kyuhyun malas.

00000kihyunaiesme00000

Saat mereka tiba di mansion kyuhyun kembali. Koper sungmin tetap berada di tempatnya ketika mereka tinggalkan tadi. Dengan pelan sungmin menarik koper itu dan kembali ke arah kyuhyun yang tetap berdiri di luar pintu mansion.

''maaf sudah merepotkanmu bisakah kau periksaapa sudah ada balasannya? . terimah kasih untuk semuanya. Kalau begitu, aku permisi''ucap sungmin sembari tersenyum kecil. Pada kyuhyun yang hanya memandangnya datar tanpa expresi. Dan dengan langkah pelan ia menarik kopernya.

Srett

Dengan cepat dan tiba tiba kyuhyun langsung menarik koper sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam mansion. Meninggalkan sungmin yang memandangnya kaget di belakang.

.

.

.

Kini kyuhyun tenah berada di ruang santai. Setelah menaruh koper sungmin di dalam kamarnya.

**White hacker Nichun ****→Lee Sungmin**** ; amerika? Dimananya amerika?. Aku juga ada di amerika!. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku akan segera datang, jadi telpon aku begitu kau melihat ini. Ini nomor telponku! Segera telpon aku**

" di mana koperku?'' tanya sungmin tiba tiba. Dari arah samping pelan kyuhyun menutup akun twitter yang sempat di bukanya untuk melihat pesan dari teman sungmin.

''semuanya rusak'' ucap kyuhyun singkat dengan expresi tenang.

''odiga?'' tanya sungmin.

''di atas di kamarku.'' Ucap kyuhyun sembari menunjuk lantai atas yang merupakan kamrnya.

Sembari menghela nafas pelan sungmin berniat pergi ke kamar kyuhyun. Akan tetapi entah kenapa kyuhyun cepat cepat bangun dari sofa dan berlari ke arah tangga mendahului sungmin.

''aku mau mandi. Masuklah jika kau mau.'' Ucap kyuhyun singkat. Dan dengan cepat kembali mneruskan langkahnya ke arah kamar.

''huh ...'' dengus sungmin malas. Bagaimana mungkin dia mau memasuki kamar kyuhyun. Jika kyuhyun mengatakan dirinya akan mandi?.

''tetaplah di sini hingga temanmu atau siapapun meninggalkan pesan. Dengan begitu semuanya akan baik baik saja . aku mandi dulu'' ujar kyuhyun tiba tiba tanpa menatap ke arah sungmin. Setelah mengatakan itu ia segera meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Ketika sampai di kamarnya dan berniat membuka baju untuk mandi. Kyuhyun melihat sebuah memo yang di tempel di samping bingkai foto pertunangannya dengan yang terlihat tampan namun datar dan dingin memakai pakaian formal serba putih dengan rambut yang di beri gel kebelakang sedangkan di sampingnya seohyun dengan gaun putih dan mahkota bunga di kepalanya tengah memeluk tangannya erat dengan senyum angkuhnya.

'**aku makan siang sendirian. Ayo makan malam bersama.'**

''huh . .'' dengus kyuhyun kesal.

Tit . . tit . . tit . .(anggep dering hp bunyi)

''yhe sekertaris shin?'' jawab kyuhyun

''ada pesta keluarga dengan pemegang saham di villa menginginkanmu di sana. Acaranya saat makan siang. Sangjangnim pasti sudah di pertenakan sekarang." Ucap shindong.

''apa . . hyung tau kalau aku datang?'' tanya kyuhyun ragu.

''ayahmu menginginkanmu untuk pergi.'' Jelas shindong.

''tapi! Tidak dengan hyungku bukan?'' tanya atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan kyuhyun. Dengan expresi yang mulai menyenduh.

''jika kau ingin tau apa yang dia pikirkan, maka kau harus pergi ke sana dan menanyakannya hanya pesan yang harus ku sampaikan. Semoga berhasil''ucap shindong yang langsung mematikan telponnya sepihak.

Setelah sambungan telpon terputus. Dengan segera kyuhyun melangkah ke arah kamar lima menit ia tengah keluar hanya dengan handuk yang di lilitkan di pinggangnya. Dan secara asal memilih jas hitam,celana hitam,kemeja putih dan jam tangan merek rolex berwarna hitam.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dengan langkah terburu buru sembari sesekali melihat jam ditangannya kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan jas hitam yang dia pegang.

''untuk apa jas itu?''tanya sungmin bingung dengan bibir terpout lucu. Begitu melihat kyuhyun yang tengah berpakaian formal dengan jas yang tengah di pegangnya. Turun secara terburu buru dari tangga kamarnya.

''kau diamlah disini dan jangan kemana mana. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat'' ucap kyuhyun cepat.

''apa yang terjadi? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?"' tanya sungmin penasaran.

''jangan pergi kemanapun dan tetaplah sini'' ucap kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sungmin.

''anniyo, aku harus pergi. Aku sudah banyak mereotkanmu"tolak sungmin sembari tersenyum tipis ke arah kyuhyun.

''kau selalu mengatakan kau harus pergi ketika kau bahkan tidak punya tempat untuk pergi. Jangan mengatakan untuk pergi aku akn menjualmu.''bentak kyuhyun kesal sembari menatap sungmin dengan pandangan tajam. Dan sungmin hanya bisa tertunduk tanpa berani balas memandang kyuhyun.

''kau, sebaiknya ikut aku sekarang'' perintah kyuhyun dengan datar. Dan menuju mbilnya segera.

.

.

.

.

''sekarang kau mau kemana?'' tanya sungmin. Begitu mereka melewati jalan di pegunungan yang sangat indah.

''tidurlah jika lelah. Perjalanan ini akan lama'' ucap kyuhyun lembut tanpa memandang sungmin. Meski tanpa sungmin ketaui kyuhyun selalu mencuri pandang padanya dengan lembut sembari tersenyum kecil. Melihat tingkah sungmin yang kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

00000kihyunaiesme0000

Di lain tempat di lapangan bermain bulu tangkis.

''jadi kapan dia akan bercerai dengannya?'' tanya seorang ajhumma pada heechul di sampingnya yang terlihat masih cantik di usianya.

''ish . .kecilkan suaramu!'' bisik heechul kesal.

"apa kau sedang membuat pengumuman?bagaimana jika orang orang mendengarnya'' ucap heechul lagi.

''dengarkan aku, perselingkuhan adalah gugatan terbaik untuk perceraian. Aku tau orang yang bisa membuat foto foto rating x yang kita bisa melakukannya besok saja''ucap ajhumma itu yang bernama jaerin.

''tapi secara teknis , aku ini simpananya.''ucap heechul lirih.

''tapi kau juga melahirkan outranya'' ucap mengembalikan mood heechul.

''ah, apa itu berhasil?'' tanya heechul penasaran.

''aku sudah mengirim nomor telpon orang itu'' ucap jaerin santai.

''apa aku harus menghubungi orang ini'' ucap heechul yang kini tengah mengeluarkan seriangai menyeramkan

.

.

.

Pada malam hari heechul memutuskan menghubungi orang tersebut dengan cara mengendap ngendap menuju ruang penyimpanan wine. Di kediaman cho.

''yhe, namanya im biasanya ada di galeri Apgujeong di siang ! , kau tau apayang ku bicarakan bukan ?, yhe foto foto seperti itu ... AH oh tuhan.'' Pekik heechul kaget.

Ternyata ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, bibi hongja tengah berdiri di samping botol botol wine.

"aku akan menelponmu kembali'' ucap heechul cepat dan dengan segera menutup sambungan telpon secara sepihak. Kemudian ia segera menghampiri bibi hongja.

''sudah berapa lama kau di situ?. Kau menguping?'' tanya heechul panik.

'**aku tidak menguping. Aku bisa mendengarmu**.' Tulis bibi hongja.

"tapi jika aku sedang menelpon, kau seharusnya memberitau jika kau ada disini! . kau tau aku bisa membicarakan hal yang sangat rahasia.'' ucap heechul was was.

'aku sedang menulis pesan dan sedang memegangnya. Jika kau beruntung, kau tidak akan ketahuan. Tapi, kau harus menggunakan ponsel prabayar(telpon umum) untuk itu'

''ponsel prabyar?"ucap heechul.

''ah . . kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?'' ucap heechul ia melihat bibi hongja menulis segera saj ia menghentikannya.

''jangan tulis!jangan tulis apapun lagi! . jangan kau berani beraninya menulis'kau tidak bertanya'."ucap heechul sinis.

000000kihyunaiesme0000

Kini kyuhyun dan sungmin telah sampai di tempat yang di tuju kyuhyun.

''kita sudah sampai'' tanya sungmin.

''ehm . . aku akan kembali.'' Ucap kyuhyun yang menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada sungmin begitu saja. Dan segera turun dari mobil. Yang mau tidak mau membuat sungmin dengan cepat ikut uturn dari mobil.

''kau akan berapa lama?"' tanya sungmin.

''aku juga tidak tau '' ucap kyuhyun singkat sembari memakai jas hitamnya dan sedikit merapikan pakaiannya.

"aku mungkin akan di usir keluar dalam 5 menit atau lebih dari bisa melihat-lihat di sekitar jika kau bosan. Tapi berhati hatilah pada 1 orang."ucap kyuhyun santai. Sembari menatap sungmin yang memandangnya penuh tanda memiringkan kepalanya dan bibir terpout imut.

''nnugu?''

"orang terkeren di sini.''ucap langsung pergi meninggalkan sungmin dan masuk kedalam villa.

''orang terkeren?'' tanya sungmin bingung entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

Kini kyuhyun telah tiba di halaman belakang villa yang di penuhi orang yang menggelar pesta barbeqqiu.

''jadi kita bisa bermain golf bersama!lain kali aku pasti menang"ucap seorang ajhussi dengan perawakan orang asing memakai bahasa inggris sembari tertawa kecil.

''cherrs'' ucap siwon sembari ikut tertawa.

"oh . . permisi siapa itu?" tanya ajhussi yang tadi bersulang siwon.

Mendengar itu siwon membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang. Dan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya sanggup membuat wajah tampan yang tengah tertawa itu menjadi datar tanpa expresi seketika.

"maaf sepertinya aku ada sedikit urusan, permisi'' ucap siwon sopan. Sembari menru minumannya ke meja dan menghampiri kyuhyun.

"hyung"panggil kyuhyun. Begitu siwon tetapi dengan expresi datar siwon berjalan melewati kyuhyun.

"ikut aku"ucap siwon dingin.

Dengan cepat kyuhyun mengikuti siwon yang berjalan menjauh dari pesta. Dirasa sudah cukup jauh siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Dan berbalik menatap kyuhyun.

''sudah lama kita tidak bertemu hyung''ucap kyuhyun sembari tersenyum dengan tulus ke arah siwon.

"siapa yang menelponmu? Sekertaris shin"tanya siwon datar dan dingin tanpa memperdulikan ucapan kyuhyun barusan.

''selama ini bagaimana kabarmu hyung?"tanya kyuhyun mencoba tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"dia benar benar menelponmu?. Dan kau pikir kau bisa datang kemari?'' ucap siwon dingin.

''bagaimana bisa aku tidak adatang? Jika kau ada di sini'' ucap kyuhyun dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"aku tak perduli apa yang kau katakan sekarang karna melihatmu ..-''

''inilah kenapa anak anak memang bisa kau datang hanya karna kau merindukan ku? . kau bahkan tidak sadar apa artinya ini." Ucap siwon dingin dan angkuh.

''ini sudah 3 tahun hyung. Aku bertambah tinggi.'' Ucap kyuhyun berusaha terlihat gembira meski matanya sudah mulai berair.

''itu saja? . itu saja yang kau dapatkan di tidak perduli apapun yang kau lakukan. Aku hanya memperingatimu untuk pergi menjauh dari ap yang seharusnya aku miliki. karna kau telah mendapat suatu hal yang lebih dari cukup .Kka(pergi) dan jangan kembali lagi'' ucap siwon dingin nan tidak berperasaan. Tanpa perduli jika kyuhyun telah meneteskan air matanya ia pergi begitu saja.

Tanpa di ketahui kyuhyun sungmin tengah berada di depannya. Sejak ia dan siwon mulai berbicara. Kini sungmin tau apa maksud ucapan kyuhyun tadi. Dalam diam mereka dapat merasakan kesedihan masing masing.

Syur . . . Syur . .

Entah bagaimana bisa hujan yang mulanya cerah berubah menjadi hujan. Akan tetapi hujan itu seperti sedang menyembunyikan air mata ragu sungmin mulai melangkah ke arah ia sudah berada di hadapan kyuhyun mereka hanya bisa saling pandang dalam diam. Expresi kyuhyun benar benar sulit di tebak jelas jelas sungmin melihatnya menangis tadi tapi kenapa expresinya datar? Meski begitu sungmin bisa melihat denagn jelas air mata yang mengalir dari mata kyuhyun yang bercampur air hujan.

"kau baik baik saja?'' tanya sungmin pelan dan khawatir .

''aku tidak baik baik saja "ucap kyuhyun datar.

''kau akan basah'' ucap sungmin lembut.

''kenapa kau menguping?" tanya kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong.

''aku tadinya mau berlari kearahmu dalam hitungan ketiga jikalau kau dalam bahaya.'' Bantah sungmin.

''lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? .aku selalu dalam bahaya setiap saat kau melihat .'' tanya kyuhyun masih dengan nada datar dan pandangan mata yang kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyong hyunie balik lagi tapi maaf jika hyunie cuman updet cerita ini soalnya hyunie masih dalam tahap ujian yang belum selesai tapi karna bebrapa nilai ujian hyunie baik maka hyunie putuskan menulis ch ini dulu.

Okey akhir kata tolong review, semakin banyak yang review hyunie bakal semangat nerusini ff yang ini tapi kalau gak ada yang berminat hyunie bakal hapus ff ini kok janji deh jadi kalok ada yang keganggu bilang yha biar hyunie hapus ffnya.

Thank to →

Kyumin: nhe sudah di lanjut

Kyumin; iyha ini sudah di lanjut

Kyumin a;maksih sudah suka, ini sudah di lanjut

Guest :iya maaf, aku sudah mencoba memperbaikinya chingu tp maaf yha kalok di ch ini masih banyak typo's soalnya aku gak sempet ngedith karna di kejar waktu buwat belajar ujian.

Sissy; iyha ini sudah di lanjut

Mingstares ; iyha ini sudah di lanjut chingu.

LittleMing 137: iyha ini sudah di lanjut , tp maaf jika bagusan drama aslinya soalnya hyunie harus ngerubah sedikit cerita biar

Sekedar cocok ama yaoi kyumin.

Rahma Lau 137 :ini sudah di lanjut chingu

Yefah : dramanya bagus chingu cobak ajha liat aslinya, tp maaf jika ff nhe gak begitu mirip ama drama itu karna ff nhe ceritanya harus di ubah sesuai karakter kyumin.

Abilhikmah :moga suka ma ffnya chingu


End file.
